Baby Bells
by RedRose102
Summary: Whats your full name?" I murmured. "Is-Isabella." She stuttered. "I don't know where Mommy and Daddy are." I looked at her fearful face and felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. Without even thinking about it, I picked her up and held her in my arms.
1. The REAL chapter One!

**I don't own Twilight. Love to own Edward, though!**

I was hunting with Carlisle and Esme. We had just polished off three deer and a bear. It was my idea to go for the bear, even though we all knew we would be sick to our stomachs. I was running through the forest at lightning speed, when I smelt an intoxicating scent. I stopped, abruptly.

_What is it, son?_ Carlisle's voice in my head, full of concern. "Don't you smell it?" I hissed through my teeth. "Well, I smell something." Esme offered. "But it smells watered down." I looked down at her astounded. That smell is overpowering my senses. How could they not smell it?

"Its burning my throat." I moaned. _Edward, no, wait-._ I was running toward the smell, not even bothering to pay attention to my father's pleas. I came toward a clearing, and then broke through. Again, I was astonished at what I saw.

A little girl. A beautiful little girl. She had big, warm, brown eyes, wavy brown hair, pale skin, and full, pink lips. She was breathtaking. I stared at her and she stared back. Finally, she smiled at me.

For the first time in my life, I felt my icy dead heart melting. That smile was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. All my life, I thought I could never love anyone. And here I was, falling for a little four year old human girl.

_Edward! Edward!_ I heard Esme's frantic thoughts. Not taking my eyes off of the love of my life, I called, " I'm right here." A second later, Esme and Carlisle were right beside me. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Esme scolded. "Look," Carlisle said softly.

He was looking right at her. Esme gasped. _Edward _,Carlisle thought, you didn't hurt her, did you? A growl escaped from my chest. "Carlisle, I would never hurt her." Carlisle and Esme looked at me blankly. Then, a knowing look came across their faces. "I see," Carlisle said.

"Do you suppose she's lost?' Esme asked worriedly. She had a look of motherly concern on her face. "I don't know," Carlisle sighed. "Why don't we check her pockets? Maybe we could find something." I growled. I didn't want anyone touching her, but me. Possessive, I know, but I couldn't help it.

They both looked at me. "Why don't you check her pockets, Edward?" Carlisle said softly. I nodded. I went over to the stunning little four year old. Her eyes grew wide, as I approached. I walked slowly toward her, so I wouldn't scare her off. She stood still. She was watching my movements, with a fascinated expression.

I finally stood in front of her, bending down so I was at eye level with her. "Hello, love" I said smiling down on her. She smiled at me. If my heart was alive, it would probably skip a few beats right about now. "I am Edward. The two behind me are Esme and Carlisle. What's your name, love?"

She blinked at me. Then, she said, in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my entire existence, "My name is Bella." That's the most beautiful name I have ever heard. "Is Bella your full name?" I asked in my most silkiest voice, that I rarely ever used. Her heart was beating faster; she shook her head.

"What's your full name?" I murmured. "Is-Isabella." She stuttered. "I don't know where mommy and daddy are." I looked at her fearful face and felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. Without even thinking about it, I picked Bella up and held her in my arms. She didn't object. In fact she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and held on for dear life. Then I remembered.

Her pockets. I have to check her pockets. I gently put her down, and then sat on my knees in front of her. "Can I look in your pockets? Maybe your mommy and daddy left you a note." She looked at me suspiciously, and then nodded.

I dug around in the small right pocket and pulled out two notes. One said Bella, the other said To Whom It May Concern. I opened the latter note first:

To Whom It May Concern,

Thank you for finding our beautiful baby girl. We ask that you please find her a good home, or perhaps welcome her into your own family. Please do not think us cruel parents. We want to keep her, but we can't. We can't support her. We already regret this choice, but there was no other way. We love Bella so much and do not wish to see her in poverty. She's a really sweet little girl. You'll have no trouble with her.

We ask that whoever has her when its her sixteenth birthday, that you give her the necklace in her left pocket. Tell her its her mothers. Also, we have a few video tapes in a box beside her. Let her watch those on her sixteenth birthday.

Again thank you so much.

Forever in your debt,

Charlie and Renee` Swan

I looked at the letter again, shocked. I couldn't believe this! They can't support her? How could they do this to her? She was just an innocent beautiful baby girl. How could they trust that the right person would come along, find her, and NOT hurt her?

_Edward, son, calm down._ Carlisle's commanding thoughts stopped my ranting. I looked down at Bella. She was looking at me with concern in her brown eyes. I smiled at her. I looked beside her and sure enough, there was a box full of video tapes hidden in the grass. I reached into her left pocket and pulled out her mother's necklace. It was beautiful. It was a handcrafted, iron heart locket, on an iron chain. I put it in my pocket, for safekeeping until her sixteenth birthday.

I opened the letter that said "Bella" on it:

Baby girl,

We love you so much and don't you ever forget it. We wish we could have kept you, but we couldn't. If we had it our way, you'd be home right now figure skating with daddy on the lake at the cabin ,right now. But, we can't have it our way and that hurts the most. Even though we are not going to be there, we at least want to give you some advice for life. We've complied it into separate lists:

Mommy's advice:

1. Don't talk to strangers

2. Always look before you cross the street

3. (This is the most important one) Don't get married at an early age!

4. Get through school, go to collage, and get a career you will enjoy.

5. Don't have sex before marriage!

6. NEVER do anything risky!

Daddy's advice:

1. Enjoy life at its fullest

2. Make lots of friends

3. Whenever you go out on a date, always carry pepper spray.

4. Try not to inherit your mother's clumsiness.

5. Don't let people walk all over you

6. Follow your heart on things such as love, friendship, and trust.

7. Always do your best in life

We love you baby girl. And that will NEVER change. We hope your life is full of happiness and wellness. When you wear that locket, we hope you will think of us and how much we cherish you.

Happy sixteenth birthday, baby girl.

All our love,

Mommy and Daddy

I looked at the letter again. Wow. Even though they left her stranded in a meadow, which was quite beautiful by the way, they must really love her with all their hearts. I can even see wet droplets on the paper from where they must have been crying. Of course, if I had to give up this magnificent creature, I would cry, too. But, still, Wow.

I looked down at Bella and found her sitting cross legged on the soft grass, studying her tennis shoes, with a curious expression. I smiled.

_Edward_. Carlisle called me. I turned around and motioned for him and Esme to join us. They did. Esme sat next to Bella and smiled at her. Bella smiled back. I gave Carlisle the notes. He took them from me wordlessly and began to read.

Finally he looked up. His face full of doubt and worry. "I don't know Edward. I don't want to put her in harm's way and I'm sure you don't either." Esme looked away from Bella and up at us. "Carlisle, I really don't see what harm it can do. Yes, there is the Volturi to worry about, but they have other things to think about. Besides, Aro trusts you. He wouldn't think to check up on us because we've never broken the law before. He doesn't have spies. So how is he ever going to find out? How are they all ever going to find out? And anyway, Edward loves her. We are not going to deny him his happiness. All this time he's been lonely. Now he's finally found love. We're not going to spoil it, just because of the Volturi." Everyone was looking at Esme. She always gave lectures to us, but never to Carlisle. "Besides, she's a little baby girl," Esme continued. "All of my girls are grown up. I want to raise this child. She's just like the baby I never had." Carlisle smiled at her.

"All right, sweetheart. We'll raise her just like our own." He kissed the top of her head. She beamed up at him. I mentally sighed. Someday, that would be Bella and I. Carlisle turned to look at me. "All right, Edward. We'll keep her, but I have a few conditions for you and the rest of the family.

I groaned. I knew that was coming.

When we finally pulled up to the house, the whole family was waiting outside, with excited expressions on their faces. They know. Alice must have had a vision and told the rest of the gang. As soon as I stepped out of dad's Mercedes, with a sleeping Bella in my arms, I was instantly bombarded by two family members. Alice (of course. I could hear her happy thoughts. Surprisingly, I learned I can't read Bella's. She must have a private mind.) and Rose. They both looked at Bella happily, so I put my fingers to my lips to warn them to be quiet. They did.

_Edward. Go put Bella upstairs on your bed. Then, come back down here. We need to have a family meeting._ I nodded my head at my father and ran Bella in the house ,and up the steps. I laid her gently on my bed and kissed her forehead. Then, I ran back downstairs to my family.

When I reached the family dining room(we don't use it for eating, but we do use it for family meetings.)my family was already there, in their usual places. I sat on the right side of my father. "Well," Carlisle began. "I'm pretty sure you all know what this family meeting is about." Everyone nodded. "We have a baby sister!" Alice almost shouted. "Yeah! I get to be a big brother! Wahoo!" This coming from Emmett. Rose and Jasper just grinned. Esme had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yes, well, be that as it may, I have a few rules." Everyone groaned. "Rule number one: We WILL tell Bella we are vampires. Just not now. Maybe when she's older.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Rule number two: This is mainly for you, Edward," I looked at him with surprise. Me? "Yes, you. This rule might be hard for you, but you need to follow it. You and Bella can't be together, yet." If felt like he told me the whole world was going to end. "I am sorry, Edward, but you have to do it. It wouldn't look right to other people, for a four year old and a seventeen year old to be romantically involved. She is going to make friends and you know it. If they see you two kissing or doing what lovers do, they are surely going to tell their parents, and their parents are going to have questions. Or worse, you could be convicted of 'sexually harassing a child'. You can be companions with her for right now. But that's all. Do you understand?" I nodded my head ,miserably. "Good. Okay, then rule number three: We all have to protect her from other mythical creatures. Got it?" "Hell, yeah," Emmett said. "I'm not going to let anyone harm my baby sister." Everyone nodded their agreement.

Carlisle smiled. "Okay, that's everything. You can all go now." Everyone got up to leave. "Oh, and Edward?" I turned to look at my father. "Yes?" "Help me set up the guest room. We're going to make that Bella's room. Let her sleep in your room tonight." "Alright, dad." I raced back upstairs to watch Bella sleep.

5 months later…

I was sitting downstairs watching the news when I heard Bella come into the room. I smiled at her. I probably will never get used to how breathtaking she is, and how she can light up a room with just her presence. "Hey, Bells," I greeted her smiling. "Hey, Edward," she replied grinning back. I really loved her smile. She hopped up on the couch beside me. "Whatcha' watchin'?" she asked. "The news." "I don't get it Edward" "What don't you get, Bells?" "Why you guys always watch the news. It's so boring." I laughed. "What's so funny?" I shook my head. "You are Bells. You always know how to make me laugh." "Yeah, but I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm just calling em' like I see em'." I laughed even harder at that.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked as she came into the room. "Apparently, me," Bella replied. Alice laughed at that. "Oh, no" Bella moaned. "Not you, too, Alice. If I make you guys laugh anymore, I just might have to run away and join the circus." We tried to stop laughing, and surprisingly, succeeded. Bella's stomach started to grumble. She put her hand over it. "Ssssh, be quiet." I smiled at her. She was too cute. "Alright," I told her. "Breakfast time for the little princess." She groaned. "I told you not to call me that." I laughed, scooped her up, put her on my back, and galloped into the kitchen, with her laughing the whole way.

Mom was in the kitchen, making Bella's breakfast. "Mommmmmmy," Bella squealed. I sat her down at the table, and she immediately got up to give mom a hug. "Hello, baby," She murmured. She really loved Bella. She especially loved it when Bella called her mommy. "Go sit down, baby, I'll have your breakfast ready in a moment." "Kay." Bella skipped to the kitchen table and plopped down next to me. "Bella, what do you say we go to our meadow today?" I asked her. She squealed. "Yes, yes, yes!" Our meadow was the meadow we found her in. It has a small waterfall and a stream, soft grass, a small oak tree, a garden of roses, and a handmade iron swing that we installed. The best part was that no one else knew about the place. Just me and Bella. And my family, but they never go there. They know it's our place.

After Bella finished her breakfast, we went to the meadow. It was a complicated path, but I knew every twist and turn. "Edward?" "Yes, Bella?" "How come you know this path so well? I've been to the meadow as much as you, but I still can't remember the way." I sighed. I wish we could just tell her already. It would be much easier. And I want her to know who I am, not who I'm not. "I have a photographic memory. Which means I remember a lot of things by memory." "Oh. That's neat. Edward?" "Hmmm?" "I know that this is going to sound sappy and gooey, but…" "Go on. I won't laugh. Trust me, I really want to hear what you have to say." And I did. So bad. "Well…I love you so much Edward. You're the best big brother ever. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Sure, I can trust the rest of the family, but I feel like I can tell you more than the others. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does. And Bella?" "Yeah?" "I love you, too," I murmured. Just like a lover, not a sibling. I didn't add this part out loud, though. We finally reached the meadow. Bella squealed and ran to the big oak tree. I quickly caught up to her, picked her up, and carried her to our favorite spot.

_Two weeks later…_

It's a Monday and Bella is at school. Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett and I all decided not to go to school while in this town. I guess you could call us stay at home siblings.

We all hated Monday's because Bella had to go to school for another long week.

Alice was looking up cute five year old clothes for Bella, when she paused and stared blankly at the screen. Jasper was over by her side in seconds.

"Darlin? What is it? What's happening?"

I tried to get in her head to see what she was envisioning, when her vision stopped. She let out a gasp and flew into Jasper's arms, dry sobbing.

"Alice, dear," Esme tried to comfort her. "Please tell us what you saw. Honey, you need to calm down and tell us what and all you saw! Sweetie?" Alice finally calmed down and told us in a shaky breath," The Volturi."

Our eyes went wide. Alice drew in a shaky breath and told us all. "Aro suspected us having Isabella in our family. He, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Dimitri, Alec, and Felix are coming to stay with us for a few days to see if Bella is a threat. If she isn't then we can keep her on our promise to change her when she gets older."

Rosalie gulped. "And if they see her as a threat?"

"Then they kill her and us." I growled.

Alice looked at me with a sad face. "Don't worry Edward. We'll keep her safe."

Carlisle said with determination evident in his voice, "Then We'll just have to show them that Bella is not a threat. We're going to do everything in our power to see to that."

We all nodded in agreement with the same determination etched on our faces even though, all the while, we had only one thought in our heads:

'_Shit! This is going to be hell!'_

**Sorry it took me so long to do this!**

**Please review though!**

**Sorry for all the mistakes in it by the way. I still have finals to work on and my job. I'm so tired. I'll be really happy when summer vacation comes and I can finally relax!**


	2. Taco's, bruises, cousins and uncles

_Once again, I don't own Twilight. Before we begin I'd like to clear up some stuff. In the next few chapters Bella's age will be five years old. She doesn't know about vampires yet, so the Cullens are going to tell a couple of white lies to Bella to hide their vampireism (Hey! It __**could **__a word!). That's all! _

_EPOV_

"Hi guys!" We heard Bella's cheerful voice when she came home later that day. I immediately rushed towards the front door, swept her up in my arms, and placed little kisses on her tiny nose. She giggled. "I missed you too, Eddie!"

Normally, I would cringe at that hideous nickname, but coming from my angel's sweet lips, well, it's not so bad. Now, coming from Emmett…

I gave her my famous lopsided grin that she loves. She giggled again. Esme took Bella from my arms.

"Hello, baby," Esme murmured to Bella.

Bella's grin brightened tenfold when she saw her mommy. "Hi, mommy!" Suddenly, Esme's eyes widened when she kissed Bella's tiny hand.

"Baby! What happened to your arm?" Esme grew frantic. Pretty soon, the whole family was behind her. I rushed up to Bella to see what was wrong with her arm. What I saw made me angry. Bella had a purple bruise the size of my cell phone on her upper arm. Around the edges it was yellow. I growled. Whoever did this to my angel was going to pay.

In fact the whole family was in an uproar about this, except Carlisle. He was more focused on getting her bruise cleaned up.

Rose:" What happened? Bella, don't you shrug at me! Bruises like that just don't form on your arm for no apparent reason!"

Emmett:"Did some perv try to touch you? Is that why you have a bruise on your arm? Did he try to drag you away?"

Jasper:"Does it hurt, darling? Do you want me to make you some chocolate pancakes to make you feel better?"

Alice:" You're not going to be able to wear short sleeves for a while! That's just not fair! I bought you a new summer wardrobe based solely on short sleeve tops! Dammit, when I find what caused you to have this repulsive thing on your arm, I'm going to…" I should stop there. She's saying some things that are very not appropriate for young minors, such as my sweet angel for example, to hear. I guess she didn't see this coming. If she did, she wouldn't have let Bella leave the house this morning.

Me:"Angel, what happened?"

Bella looked at us with a tired expression. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She whispered.

We all looked at her, worried. "Please," Bella said, her bottom lip trembling. We relented.

"All done," Carlisle announced happily. Bella's bruise was now covered in Neosporin with bandages around her upper arm.

"Thanks, daddy," Bella smiled at him.

"No, problem, princess," He kissed the top of her head.

Bella grimaced. "What have I been saying to you people? My nickname is _not _princess! I would never want to be nicknamed something as gross as…_princess." _She puckered her lips like she tasted something vile. We laughed.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed. "AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO TELL BELLS SOMETHING? SOMETHING IMPORTANT?" We winced at his voice and the remembrance that we had to tell Bella that the Volturi are coming. Well actually, we're going to tell her that her uncles and cousins are coming. The only tricky part is convincing those human killers to agree to this.

Bella sighed. "Emmett, one of these days people are going to post your picture in every auditorium in the world with the words 'NOT ALLOWED' at the bottom. Emmett pouted. We laughed again.

After everyone calmed down, Carlisle spoke. "Bella, your uncles and cousins are going to be staying a while with us. We don't know for how long. They arrive…tomorrow." Bella looked happy.

"Awesome! Where are they from?" We froze and looked at each other. We didn't' expect her to ask this question. We just thought she'd let it go.

"Umm…"

"Well…"

"That's kind of hard to explain…"

"Huh?"

"Uhhh…"

"Well… t-they move around a lot…"

"I LIKE TACOS!"

We glared at Emmett. Rose hissed at vampire speed, "We don't even eat tacos! Why the hell would you say something like that?"

"I just thought that I'd break the tension!"

"Oh, for the love of Fred!" Alice hissed.

Bella stared at us, waiting for an answer.

"They're from Mississippi, hon." Rose said, hurriedly.

"Oh," Bella said, blankly.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yes…"

"Sure…"

"You bet!"

"Of course…"

"Never better!"

"We're fine, why do you ask?"

"HELL YEAH LITTLE SIS!"

Again, we glared at Emmett.

"It's just…you guys are acting…funny. Like your hiding something from me." We all laughed nervously.

"Angel, we'll always tell you the truth no matter what." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay…" Bella still looked unsure.

"Everything is fine, dear," Esme smiled warmly at Bella.

Bella smiled back and shrugged. "Okay, well I'm going to get a bath." And with that, she skipped off. As soon as we heard the bathroom door close, we relaxed.

"WELL! I SAY THAT WENT PRETTY GOOD, DON'T YOU GUYS THINK?"

"EMMETT! SHUT UP!" We all yelled at the same time.

**You have to excuse the mistakes and blandness. I just got back from driving school. I had to sit on my butt for EIGHT HOURS listening to the guy talk about the dangers of driving under the influence, texting while driving, and the horrors of driving! I just went to the class to learn what's going to be on my driver's test and the route. Ugg! You know what will make me happy right about now? **

**A review! **

**Thanks, and keep on truckin as my driving teacher likes to say! **


	3. The birds and the bees

**Me: I did it! I FINALLY OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Alice: Ummm. No you don't. Stephanie Meyer owns us. You just own this plot.**

**Me: Yeah right. I own yall and yall know it!**

**Alice: Tell the nice reviewers you don't own us!**

**Me: HEEELLLL NO!**

**Alice: If you do, I'll take you shopping and buy you whatever you want.**

**Me: Okay! I don't own Twilight. Never have never will! Now, my favorite store in the whole wide world is Banana Republic. Now let's go!**

**Alice: Stay and write the freaking chapter first.**

**Me: *Emmett worthy pout* Fine.**

**Sorry! Just always wanted to do one of those!**

**On with the story!**

_EPOV_

It was _the _day. The day the Volturi comes. We're all on edge. Bella's at school and safe for now. When she gets home, though…

"Edward calm down," Esme said, soothingly.

I growled. "How can I calm down when those…those…**human haters **are coming into this house and corrupting the beautiful soul known as Isabella Marie Swan Cullen?" I glared out the window.

"Damn, Eddie!" Emmett said after the long silence that followed after my melt down. "You're such a freakin drama queen! Pick that damn wedgie that's lodged up your ass, sit down, and cool it!" Rose actually chuckled at that.

I glared at him. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Eddie."

Emmett raised his hands in mock surrender.

Jasper looked at his watch. "Hey, who's going to pick Bells up?" Everyone tensed up.

"Maybe we should let her stay at Emily's house," Esme whispered.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, it's better if we get this over with. Jasper, go pick up Bella." Jasper nodded and quickly left.

A few minutes after Jasper left, the bell rang. If we weren't tensed before, we sure are tensed now. Carlisle stood up, took Esme's hand, and went to answer the door. We followed.

Carlisle opened the door and revealed the faces of the Volturi and their guards. Aro stepped up and smiled at us.

"Ahhh, Carlisle! It has been way too long! We need to get together more often, yes?" Carlisle mustered a smile and took Aro's hand.

"It's nice to see you too, Aro." Aro focused on Carlisle's thoughts. He frowned for a moment, but then replaced it with a smile.

"Not to worry Carlisle. If the human isn't a threat to our…_people _then she shall continue to live." Carlisle tensed up.

"Where are our manners?" Esme said, politely. "Come on in." We stepped aside to let them pass.

"Thank you Esme," Aro said, sweetly.

I focused in on Caius, Marcus, Felix, Dimitri, Jane and Alec. They didn't seem pleased to be here. Well, Marcus didn't care either way. Still…

Jane caught me looking at them and sneered. "What are you looking at penny head?" Aro scolded her.

"Jane! That's no way to treat our hosts. You have to excuse her. She's a bit tired from the trip."

We nodded and let it pass.

We knew the reason for her resentment wasn't because of a simple flying trip from Italy to here.

"Well, shall we discuss this?" Aro looked at us expectantly.

We nodded and led everyone to the living room.

We let Aro, Marcus, and Caius take the couch. Dimitri, Jane, Alec, and Felix stood behind them. Esme, Carlisle, and I sat on one couch. Rose and Alice sat on the floor beside our feet and Emmett stood in the corner.

Before we could get a word out, though, we heard a car pulling up into the driveway. We froze.

A car door slammed and Bella's scent became nearer and nearer. Her footsteps more prominent. If my heart still functioned, it would be about to explode. I noticed that Caius and Aro looked more interested.

"The human?" Caius asked, tonelessly. We nodded.

"We have to tell you a few things," Carlisle rushed out. In two seconds flat we explained that Bella thought that her uncles and cousins were visiting from Mississippi. We were surprised when Aro agreed to this.

Suddenly, Bella's presence was in the room.

"Eddie!" She squealed. She ran up to me and hopped in my lap.

Caius and Felix smirked at me. I ignored them.

"Hello, love," I whispered to her. Everyone raised their eyebrows except my family.

Alice used vampire speed to explain. "She's Edward's mate." Needless to say, they wore similar shocked expressions.

Carlisle looked at Bella. "Bella, meet your Uncle Aro, Uncle Caius, Uncle Felix, Uncle Dimitri, Uncle Marcus and your cousins Jane and Alec."

Bella smiled timidly.

"Hi," she murmured and blushed.

_Awww. She's kind of cute. _I looked up at Felix. Well. At least he's not going to harm her. In his mind, harming something as cute as Bella would be like a soft hearted human killing a puppy. At least he won't hurt her.

"Hello," Aro smiled at Bella. "You're a very pretty little girl." Bella blushed.

"Thank you Uncle Aro." I read Aro's mind.

He seemed to like the idea of being an Uncle to Bella. That's good.

The rest of the Volturi smiled politely. Well, Felix actually gave her a big, bashful grin. Bella smiled sweetly back.

I turned my attention back to my angel.

"How was school?"

"Great! But, I have a question and Jazz refuses to answer it."

**(A/N: If anyone has read my other story two types, this is a similar scene to that. Only instead of Nessie and Jake, this is Bella and Edward!)**

I looked at her curiously, forgetting about the Volturi for a second. I was completely absorbed with my baby right now.

"Well maybe I could answer your question." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Great! Because Jazz told me to come ask you what it meant." That's when I became wary.

"Oh, he did?"

"Yes, he did."

"All right. Well let' hear it."

"Do you promise to answer it truthfully and not brush me off?"

"Yes, Bells. I promise."

Bella regarded me seriously. "You have to _pinky swear," _she said in the most serious voice. I could feel the Volturi's amusement.

I grabbed her pink with my own and smiled. "I pinky swear."

"Okay. Eddie, what is sex?"

I could feel my mouth drop open.

Aro's eyes widened. Caius and Felix were trying to contain their laughter. Marcus just looked amused. Jane was trying to keep a straight face, but ended up grinning. Alec looked like he was about to double over in laughter.

Carlisle and Esme looked shocked. Rose looked scared. Alice looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. Emmett was already on the floor laughing. Jasper was beside Alice, was shaking with laughter.

Bella, who was oblivious to the other's reactions, was looking at me with an expected expression.

"Well…Ummm…it's a…complicated uh…_process…_uhhh… oh, dear lord. How do I put this? It's when a man and a woman…uhh…join together.

Bella tilted her head to the side and regarded me curiously. "How did they join together, Eddie?"

That did it. Everyone started laughing at that. Well except Rose…She was glaring at me.

"Edward," Rose hissed, menacingly. "Shut your trap." Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Rose.

"She's not ready to hear this! So shut your damn mouth and don't you dare answer the question or so help _you _God, I'll rip your head and balls off!" Every male in the room winced.

"Eddie," Bella said.

"Bella, you're not ready for this talk. Maybe when you're older," I said, in a calm voice.

Bella shook her head. "No way, cracker jack. You _pinky sweared. _You're not going to break the super swear that everyone abides by, are you?" Jane laughed at this.

I sighed. "No Bella, but-"

"No buts Eddie," Bella interrupted. "Just answers please." Everyone chuckled at this again, except for Rosalie.

I gave up. "Fine." So I explained the process of sex. I could feel the disbelief radiating off everyone as I talked. Bella's eyes grew wider and wider, but she didn't interrupt.

Finally, after I was done, Bella got up and walked to the staircase.

"Thank you Eddie for being honest with me. That's all I ask." She came up and kissed me on my cheek. I grinned a big and goofy grin.

"I'm going to go play with tooth fairy Barbie, now."

But, before she could go I called her back.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Yes?"

"What made this question come up?"

"Oh, well you know Boris?"

"The kid with the lisp?"

"Huh?"

"The kid who pronounces things with the letter s?"

"Yup. Him."

"What about him, Bells?"

"Well, today at arts and crafts time, he said he liked sex. It's funny, though. When he said it, he was holding up and egg. I guess there are two types of sexes, huh Eddie?"

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. Everyone had similar expressions to mine. Then slowly everyone started laughing again. Rose, however looked murderous.

She quickly rushed up to Bella and got down on her knees in front of her. "Bella, honey. What your dumb brother forgot to mention was that you have to have a license to have sex. You have to be 35 to try for that license, though." Bella looked at her strangely.

"But, you and Emmy have sex all the time and you're not 35!"

I'm sure if Rose could blush, she'd be red all over right about now. "Honey, we don't have sex!"

"But, I heard a loud banging noise from your bedroom one night and when I went to see if you guys were okay, Alice picked me up and carried me to bed saying that you guys were doing _it." _

Caius stifled his laughter, but barley.

Rose glared at Alice and Alice shrugged.

"I didn't think she'd know what it meant and would forget about it in time. Apparently not. My bad."

Bella stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed."

We all looked up in surprise and noted that it was nearing 9:30.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't you want something to eat?" Esme asked worriedly.

Bella shook her head. "No, I ate a big lunch today. I'll eat breakfast tomorrow. Eddie, are you coming to sleep with me?"

Felix and Emmett busted out laughing. I glared. Then smiled up at my angel.

"Yes, love," I said.

I picked her up and rushed her up the stairs, quickly changed her clothes and climbed into bed with her.

She yawned. "I love our family."

I smiled softly at her. "Me too."

She snuggled deeper into my chest. "I love you Edward," She whispered.

"I love you too, angel."

"Hey, angel?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"You never told me what happened to your arm." She stiffened.

The last thing I heard from her before sleep overtook her was," I'll tell you later."

**Dang! The longest chapter I've ever written!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Italian swears and Caius's past

**Don't own Twilight!**

_EPOV_

Three weeks has passed and still the Volturi are here. I don't have a problem with them anymore, though. They said that they couldn't harm Bella.

Flashback:

Two weeks after the Volturi's arrival:

_Bella was upstairs in her playroom, playing with her new inside trampoline. We could hear her giggles and her jumps from downstairs. Everyone, including our guests, thought that it was too cute._

"_We have come to a decision on Bella's fate," Aro announced happily. _

_We tensed, preparing ourselves for the worst._

"_She shall continue to live until the age of 18. By then, we expect you to change her. If she isn't changed, then you know what will happen." We nodded, all of us relieved. _

_Aro smiled. "Did you really expect that we'd kill something as adorable as Bella? Give us some credit."_

"_We do have a favor to ask of you," Marcus spoke up. We waited for him to explain this favor. _

"_We wish to become part of young Bella's life. She is sort of like a daughter to us. She's not something we plan to give up easily. We want to watch her grow up."_

_To say we were shocked would be an understatement. Carlisle spoke up then. _

"_Of course. We'll send you home videos of Bella. If she has any school functions that are important, consider yourselves invited."_

_They smiled at us._

"_That's all we ask."_

Bella was at school, Carlisle was at work, and Esme went shopping for more food to feed Bella. So, we were alone with the Volturi.

We made conversation, or _tried to _at least, when Bella busted through the door. I smiled and jumped up, but my smile disappeared when I saw the state she was in. Bella's normally long hair (down, past her waist) was _tied_ to her leg. She was hopping on her other foot and wincing in pain. Her eyes were full with tears. It was enough to make me sad and angry.

"Oh my God!" Alice screeched.

Rose looked at Bella with worry in her eyes. The Volturi looked angry. Emmett looked solemn and Jasper look upset.

"Angel," I whispered. "What happened?"

She hiccupped. "The new boy at school thought that I'd look good with my hair braided."

"WHAT?" Felix yelled. He was sort of like Emmett. A big, overprotective brother.

Bella hiccupped some more. "Do you guys remember the bruise that I got?" We nodded, except the Volturi. They wore confused expressions.

"What bruise?" Caius asked, impatiently.

Bella lifted up the sleeve of her shirt to expose the bruise. It had now turned yellow on her perfect skin.

I could hear the growls clearly, but thank god Bella didn't. She would have freaked out.

"Well, the same boy that did this," she pointed at her hair. "Also did this." She pointed to the bruise.

"He's so mean! It started last week, him picking on me I mean. All because I sat next to him on the bench at the playground. He's new and I thought that he might be scared because he's in a different place with different people. I know what being the new kid feels like every time we move. So, I thought that I'd be a nice person and try to help him adjust to this new school." We all smiled at her selflessness.

"How wrong I was to do that." We frowned. Usually Bella doesn't regret doing sweet things like that. Even if the person yells at her that they don't want her help, she doesn't take offense to it and she certainly never ever regrets helping that person. This little menace must be really changing her. And trust me, that's **not **good.

"Everyday he's been picking on me," Bella continued. "Whether it's taking my cookie at snack time or pushing me down, he never passes an opportunity to humiliate and hurt me. Alice, do you remember that big grass stain on my blue dress?"

Alice nodded.

"He was the one that pushed me down on the ground. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he _pulled _me along the grass!" Alice looked as if she could kill that boy with just a glare.

Rose was even more pissed. "Didn't someone try to help you?"

Bella nodded. "Emily did, but then he started to pick on her so I just told her to let me handle this on my own. It's not fair for her to suffer with me."

"What about telling your teacher?" Aro asked.

Bella looked at him strangely. "Because Uncle Aro, that would be tattle tailing. I don't want to get the reputation for being a snitch."

I was trying to untie her hair from her leg. "Angel, if you don't tell the teacher yourself, mom and dad are going to down to your school and report this problem themselves." Bella's eyes widened in horror.

"Please don't! Trust me; I've got a plan to make him leave me alone. Just give me some time! Please?" She gave me her wide, doe eyed look that she knew I couldn't resist.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but you only have three weeks. After that, mom and dad show up at your school. Got it?"

Bella smiled and nodded. 

"Okay. Thanks you guys! I promise, everything will get better!" She smiled brilliantly and then went upstairs to color.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Caius yelled. Everyone flinched.

"What?" Rose asked, testily.

Caius glared at her. "You know what. Why didn't you stand up to her and say that your parents will take care of it?"

"Because she wants to handle this on her own and we should let her! It'll teach her to take up for herself and turn her into a model citizen who can't be pushed around!" Jazz yelled back.

Caius started to curse in Italian. "CHE CAZZO STAI DICENDO?"

"Hey! Watch it." Rose growled.

"NON DIRMI DI GUARDARLO, DONNACCIA!"

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!" Emmett screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY YOU MORON?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? I CAN TELL FROM YOUR TONE THAT YOU'RE NOT COMPLIMENTING HER OUTFIT, THOUGH. SO THAT GAVE ME A FREAKING CLUE!"

"Please guys," Jazz pleaded. "I'm sure Bella can hear us. Cool it. Caius we know what we're doing. Emmett sit down."

"STARE FUORI DI QUESTO LEI SCUSA SPIACENTE PERUN VAMPIRO! E LEI NON SA CHE LEI FA! MERDA! LEI LE PERSONE NON SANNO COME NON OCCUPARSI DI UN PICCOLO BAMBINO! FORSE DOVREMMO PORTARE BELLA LONTANO A ITALIA CON NOI POICHE IL SUO COSI INADATTO PER ESSERE I SUOI MODELLI!"

I growled. I knew Italian. I was listening to Caius insult my family, but what he was _threatening _to do made me snap.

So I shouted at him in Italian. "Lei non oserebbe. Se lei la porta via da me, la seguirò all'Italia e strappa sua madre che fotte la testa via. Lei potrebbe essere più potente di me, ma ciò non mi fermerà da battere la merda fuori di lei!"

"WHATEVER EDDIE SAID, I APPROVE!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah, me too. You sure got told Caius!" Alice shouted.

Caius turned to Alice and glared. "Stare fuori di questo lei folletto di prostituta. Questo non le riguarda."

Alice and Jasper looked livid. ""Don't you dare say that to my sister." I growled.

Caius was about to reply when Aro silenced him. "Enough, Caius. Go out and hunt and don't come back for a while." Caius glared at Aro and left.

Silence engulfed the room before Aro spoke again. "I am sorry for my brother's behavior. He's just real protective of Bella. More so than the rest of us. She reminds him of his past."

We stared at Aro curiously.

"I'm guessing Carlisle didn't tell you about this." We shook our heads. Aro sighed.

"It was the year 1600 when Caius turned eighteen. He had had a rough life. His father beat him, his mother always turned a blind eye to him and his beatings, his brother was off fighting, and he lived in poverty.

One day, after one of the many beatings he received from his father, he walked to the school house. That's when a new problem arose.

He saw a poor girl getting beat up by the towns, what would you call it now? Oh yes, bully. He was enraged. The girl couldn't have been more than sixteen, practically still a child. Yet, here was a boy ten times her size, beating her in the most horrific ways possible.

In a fit of boldness and anger, he threw the unsuspecting boy off of her and into the wall of the school house. He punched, bit, screamed, and kicked at the boy for about an hour until the girl shook his shoulder in an effort to get him to stop.

It only took a moment's gaze into her blue eyes to make him stop what he was doing. He was entranced by the girl. She was pretty.

He got off the boy without taking his eyes off the girl. He had asked her what her name was and she replied, "Marci."

From then on, he and Marci were inseparable. They went and did everything together. Caius was so happy; he didn't know that his father beat him until _after_ the beating occurred.

On December 25, 1600 he proposed to his love. She immediately accepted and voila they were engaged. His parents were enraged. They said that she didn't come from a wealthy enough family and therefore, he could not marry her. Caius argued with them for months saying that they didn't love him. That they only wanted him to marry for money so that they wouldn't have to work. Needless to say, that earned him _a lot _of beatings. They swore at each other in Italian every day.

Marci's parents weren't any more encouraging. They said that Caius was scum and below them. Even though they ran in the same social circle.

Marci said how much she loved him and that she didn't care what they said. They said that if she married Caius then they would disown her. Marci didn't say anything after that.

On the night of January 12, 1600, Caius and Marci met at their usually meeting spot. Marci told Caius everything that had happened with her parents and he told her everything that had happened with his parents. They both decided to elope to a different town where nobody knew their names the next day.

They both left in a flurry of excitement soon after that. What they didn't know was that the towns bully was standing behind a tree, listening to their conversation.

The towns bully, Jared Townsend, was still resentful of Caius for beating him that day. That beating caused the love of his life, Christina Applewood, to turn her back on him in shame and resentment.

Jared had decided to go to the parents and tell them what happened. Marci's parents were upset and enraged. They kept her locked in her room for seven days without food or water.

Caius's parents beat him, almost to death, and locked him in the basement. Somehow, someway, Caius managed to escape and he made it over to Marci's house. He watched her bedroom window for days, just to make sure she was all right. He vowed that he would get her out of this and marry her no matter what anyone said.

Caius's father found out his son had escaped and he was so angry he had to take a walk. Pretty soon, he found himself in front of Jared Townsends hut. His mind formed a sick plan and he went to ask Jared to do that sick plan. He payed Jared to murder Marci. He knew that this would hurt Caius the most, so that was why he said no when Jared asked if he could kill Caius, too.

Jared watched Caius and Marci like a hawk. All he had to do was wait until Marci left the house, then he could kill her.

On February 14, at precisely dawn, he heard an interesting conversation between the two. They had decided to get married that night in a different town. Caius was to come back at midnight so that he could retrieve his love and whisk her off to a new town where, hopefully, the pair could wed.

Marci climbed out of her window an hour before Caius was to meet her. She was just too excited and too naive to see the danger coming.

Jared jumped out from behind a tree, grabbed Marci by her throat, and dragged her to a secluded area in the woods, not far from the house.

Marci tried to scream and kick, but it did no good. Jared stabbed her at least fifteen times. He stopped to admire his work, and then left her body there on the forest floor.

When Caius arrived at midnight he didn't see his love. She wasn't waiting for him under her balcony like they had planned and Caius started to worry. He walked into the forest, hopping that she would be there, eagerly waiting for him to take her away from the cruel town.

He came across her corpse in a matter of minutes. He couldn't have helped the anguished scream if he had tried. He kept screaming and sobbing for an hour.

The villagers had heard his screams and ran towards the sound. They found him, cradling Marci's body; his own covered in her blood and the weapon lying right beside him.

Marci's parents immediately accused him of killing their daughter and his own parents didn't stand up to defend him. He was completely helpless.

Marci's father raised his shotgun and shot Caius in the chest and Caius blacked out. He drifted off to sleep and was almost dead when I found him." Aro looked as if he were about to cry for his brother, but he bit it back.

"I bit him, knowing there was no other way he'd survive. He cried out for me to kill him, like every vampire did when they were transformed. However, he said something else that made me curious beyond belief. He said," You already killed me by taking her away! Why must you continue hurting me?" Aro took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"When he woke up three days later, I told him what he had become. Then I asked who _she _was. I remember his eyes glazing over in sadness before turning to panic. He searched frantically for something or someone. I tried to calm him down, but he wasn't hearing any of it. Finally, he told me his story and I felt sorry for him. We searched for her body because he wanted to give her a funeral himself. Luck us, we walked in just in time for her funeral that the town was throwing. Caius and I both watched her casket lower into the ground. Caius had an anguished expression on the whole time.

It was only after the funeral that we realized the whole town had left him in the woods to die. No one had any intention of coming back and giving him a funeral. They expected a bear to come along and eat his remains." Everyone in the room cringed.

"Ever since then, Caius has never smiled, never laughed, and never felt happy. Until recently that is. Bella has made him feel alive now. His face brightens when she enters the room, he smiles when she speaks, he laughs when she says things that are cute and funny. He's…complete."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"What do you mean by complete?" Rose asked.

Aro frowned. "I mean that I think that Caius is…in love with young Bella."

**Whoo! Bet you didn't see THAT coming. **

**If anyone is interested in what was being said during the Italian portion of this chapter then keep on reading. **

**Che cazzo stai dicendo?- What the hell?**

**Non dirmi di guardarlo, donnaccia- Don't tell me to watch it, slut.**

**STARE FUORI DI QUESTO LEI SCUSA SPIACENTE PERUN VAMPIRO! E LEI NON SA CHE LEI FA! MERDA! LEI LE PERSONE NON SANNO COME NON OCCUPARSI DI UN PICCOLO BAMBINO! FORSE DOVREMMO PORTARE BELLA LONTANO A ITALIA CON NOI POICHE IL SUO COSI INADATTO PER ESSERE I SUOI MODELLI!- You people don't know how to take care of a small child! Maybe we should take Bella away to Italy with us since you're so unfit to be her role models.**

**Lei non oserebbe. Se lei la porta via da me, la seguirò all'Italia e strappa sua madre che fotte la testa via. Lei potrebbe essere più potente di me, ma ciò non mi fermerà da battere la merda fuori di lei!- You wouldn't dare. If you take her away from me, I'll follow you to Italy and rip your mother f#*$%* head off. You may be more powerful than me, but that won't stop me from beating the s**** out of you.**

**Stare fuori di questo lei folletto di prostituta. Questo non le riguarda.- Stay out of this you prostitute pixie. This doesn't concern you.**

**Review!**


	5. This means WAR

**Don't own Twilight**

_EPOV_

I growled.

"_I think that Caius…is in love with young Bella."_

That's all that's been ringing in my head. It's been two days after the incident and I've been holed up in my room, sulking.

How _dare _he! Bella is **mine. **

She's **my **mate.

She's **my **love.

She's **my **angel.

**Not** **his!**

I'm so mad, I'll kill him.

In fact I _tried _to when he came back from hunting. It took Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Felix to restrain me.

All he did was smirk at me and say," Afraid of a little competition, _Eddie?"_

That really had me snarling. In that moment, all I saw was red. I was beyond pissed.

The only thing that stopped me from ripping him to shreds was my restraints and a little crying noise.

I had stopped struggling and looked up the staircase and to my horror, I saw my Bella looking at me with terror in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Eddie," She whispered. "What are you doing?"

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Felix let go of me and I walked slowly towards Bella, with my hands raised in the air.

She whimpered and I stopped.

"Bella," I whispered. "I can explain." Well, actually, no I couldn't. I mean, what was I supposed to say to her? "Bella, I really love you more than a sibling should because you're my mate and the reason why I look like I'm about to kill your Uncle Caius is because he's in love with you too and I'm fighting to keep you? Oh, and did I mention that he's not really your uncle?" Yeah, I don't think so.

"Edward, I've never seen you like this and it scares me. Don't talk to me unless you've got your anger under control." And with that, she turned away from me. It broke my heart.

I could hear everyone's pity thoughts. All except for Caius who was practically gloating in his thoughts.

I got over it though and thankfully so did Bella. She forgave me when I turned my puppy dog eyes on her.

Ever since then Caius is determined to make me slip up in front of Bella. He's trying to make her see that I'm not as perfect as I seem in her eyes.

Good luck trying to change that because I'm determined to make _him _slip up. The jackass will get what's coming to him.

I heard a little giggle downstairs and smiled at hearing my angel's voice.

"I had a fun time at the park Uncle Caius," She giggled.

Caius chuckled. "Anytime, _Il mio Angelo."_

Bella giggled again.

Oh, this means **war **_**asino!"**_

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. I just wanted everyone to know how Edward felt. There will be more action in the next chapter!**

**Il mio Angelo- My angel**

**Asino- Jackass**

**Review!**


	6. The Plan

**I'm getting tired of saying this: I don't own Twilight!**

_EPOV_

I'm still sulking about the whole Bella/Caius thing. I **hate **him.

A knock sounded on my door.

"It's open!" I called.

Alice bounded into the room, looking pleased with herself. "Guess what?" She practically sang.

I frowned. "What do you want Alice?"

She glared at my tone. "Well, then I guess I won't tell you about my plan to make Caius look bad in front of Bella." She turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She smiled and turned around. "Yes?"

"What do you mean your plan to make Caius look bad in front of Bella?" I must admit, I was excited and Alice could plainly see that.

"I have the most brilliant idea in the whole universe and I thought I'd let you in on it, seeing as how you hate that guy."

I nodded eagerly.

"What's the plan?"

Alice smiled at quickly told me everything. When she was finished, I smiled.

"You are evil." I said, proudly.

"Only on Tuesdays!"

"ALICE! YOU'RE EVIL EVERDAY OF THE WEEK!" We both winced at Emmett's booming voice.

It's a good thing the Volturi decided to hunt today and were not in the house. Otherwise, Caius would have heard about the plan.

"But, wait Alice," I said, perplexed. "Why are you helping me?"

Alice huffed. "I'm doing this for you and Bella. Do think I want an _asino _like him for a brother in law? Hell no! Plus, this is revenge for calling me a prostitute pixie in Italian. Thanks for translating by the way. He wants to fight fire with Italian, then dammit, we'll fight fire with Italian! La borsa di merda non saprà ciò che ha colpito lui!"

I smiled at her last sentence.

Watch out Caius Volturi.

Edward Cullen's coming out to play your sick little game and he's going to win, of _that _you can be sure!

**Sorry it's so short! My friend will be here in 30 minutes, so I had to do this quickly! I'll let you know about the plan in the next chapter. **

**La borsa di merda non saprà ciò che ha colpito lui!"- The shit bag won't know what hit him!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Revenge of the prostitute pixie

**Sorry if I've left you in suspense. My friend stayed longer than expected and I didn't have time to update!**

**Don't own Twilight. Never have, never will.**

**On with the story!**

_EPOV_

All Alice had to do was write a letter that looked like Caius's handwriting, 'accidently' let Bella see it, and then let her tell Caius that she found it.

"Alright," Alice said cheerfully. "What should we put?"

I thought about it for a moment then smiled.

_Alice caro,_

_Ho significato che ho detto quando l'ho chiamato un folletto di prostituta. Lei non sono niente, ma la sporcizia al fondo dei miei piedi._

_Lei è malati piccola femmina che non fa niente ma fa spese sempre. Lei neanche sa come fare spese bene. I suoi vestiti sono lo slutty e la fanno somiglia alla prima merda di classe._

_Lei è un disonora al nostro tipo e lei dovrebbe morire un milione di morti recuperarlo. Posso vedere perché, nella sua vita umana, il l'ha tenuto ha chiuso a chiave su in un asilo. Lei è realmente una matto e puttana di slutty._

_-Caius Volturi _

Alice sniffed and I gave her a concerned look.

"His words really hurt me," She said in a mock, hurt voice. I smirked.

"Well, now that that's done, how do we make sure Bella gets it?" I ask.

Alice smiled. "That's easy. Child curiosity can be a dangerous thing. But, in our case, it works perfectly. Bella is in that stage right now. She's nosy and curious about everything. She stumbles across the letter, reads it, asks Caius what it means, he gets flustered, we walk in, Bella hands me the letter since its addressed to me, I read it and act like it I know what it means, I act all sad and hurt, then I run off, leaving _you _to tell Bella that the contents of his letter was hurtful, and viola Caius is the bad guy in Bella's eyes. It's foolproof."

I smiled. "You know Caius was wrong about you."

Alice sniffed. "I should certainly hope so."

"You're not a prostitute pixie. You're a sneaky, evil little pixie." Alice playfully glared at me and punched my arm.

"Shut up, _Eddie." _I glared at the nickname.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes, my dear brother, I believe we are."

"Excellent."

"Quite."

We walked down the stairs and put the letter where we knew Bella would find it, seeing that she goes there every day.

We placed the letter inside of the cookie jar, just as Bella's tiny footsteps came down the stairs.

"Showtime," Alice whispered. And with that we ran off.

_BPOV_

I was playing with my Polly Pockets dolls when my tummy started rumbling. Time for a snack.

I put my dolls down and snuck down the steps. I tried to be really quiet because my siblings, parents, uncles and cousins all had great hearing. They would know that I'm downstairs.

I once asked mommy why they all had great hearing while my hearing sucked.

She told me that _'_suck_' _is not a nice word and that I shouldn't repeat stuff like that. Then she told me that the reason they all have great hearing is because they eat their vegetables. Which is weird because I've never seen any of them eat anything before. Come to think of it, I've never seen them eat, sleep, go out into the sun, or go to the bathroom before.

Hmmm…I'm going to have to ask them about that. But, for right now, I think I'll just get a cookie.

When I get to the kitchen, I peek around the corner to see if anyone is in the room. It's empty.

I quietly tip toe to the cookie jar while looking around to make sure the coast is clear and it stay's clear.

I'm immediately relieved when I make it to the cookie jar and no one stops me. I run over to the pantry and get a stepping stool since I'm too short to reach the cookie jar all by myself.

When I'm finally able to reach, I take the lid off and put my hand inside the container.

What my hand touches isn't a cookie, though. I pull my hand out and stare at the piece of paper. It has Alice's name on it. I think the mail man made a mistake. He put Alice's letter in the cookie jar instead of the mailbox. Poor, poor confused man.

I look around to see if anyone's watching me. No one's there.

Should I do it? Alice would probably get mad if I read her mail. But, she is my sibling and family's got to look out for family. What if it's something bad? I'll be protecting her from it! Letter? What letter, Alice?

Satisfied with my twisted logical explanation, I quickly looked around again, upon seeing that again, no one was there, I ran back to my room and read the letter.

_EPOV_

We watched as Bella ran off to her room to read the letter and smiled. This is going to be fun!

_CVPOV_

I just came back from hunting when Bella came into the room. She had a tiny piece of paper in her small, fragile, beautiful, pale hands. She looked at me curiously. I patted my lap, an invitation to come sit. She smiled and ran over to me, but she didn't take up my offer on sitting. That made me a little disappointed, but I shrugged it off.

"Uncle Caius?" Bella said.

"Yes, il mio angelo?"

She giggled. I learned that she loved me calling her pet names in Italian. Who was I to deny her of what she wanted?

"Well, I was wondering…could you translate this? I mean, you wrote it for Alice, but I can't understand it. Could you explain?"

I frowned. I didn't write anything to that pixie. What the hell?

I took the letter from beautiful Bella and read.

Again I repeat what the hell?

I didn't write this! Sure, it looks like my handwriting and my signature, but I didn't write it!

"What does it say Uncle Caius? The words look so pretty, but I don't understand! My favorite word is _merda. _What's that mean by the way?" Bella's eyes were so full of innocence; it was enough to stun me. I handed her back the letter.

"_Innamorato," _I said carefully. "I didn't write this."

Bella frowned. "Yes you did, silly! It's in _your _handwriting. It's _your _signature. It's _your _language. It's _your _letter. "

I bit my lip, hard. "Bella, I-"

All of a sudden, the pixie was standing behind Bella.

"Bella! What are you doing with my mail?"

Bella's cheeks flushed pink. "I found it Alice. It was in the cookie jar."

"Did you read it?" Something in the pixie's face showed that she was trying to be sincerely upset, but she's a lousy actress.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry Ali."

Alice smiled. "It's okay. Just don't let it happen again, all right?"

Bella grinned at her. "Okay. Oh and here's your letter." Bella handed the letter to Alice.

"Thank you." The pixie kissed Bella on the forehead and read the damn letter.

"Hello everyone!"

"Eddie," Bella squealed. She ran into his arms and kissed him all over the face.

I growled. That should be **me. **That fucker is going to get it in a minute.

All of a sudden the pixie started dry sobbing. Bella looked at Alice with big concerned eyes, while _Eddie _gave his sister a forced concerned look. It was almost like he was expecting this to happen.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Bella asked, panicked.

Alice turned to me and sobbed," How could you? That was so mean and hurtful! I can't believe you wrote that!"

That tears it! "I didn't write that fucking letter!" I yelled.

Bella gasped. "Uncle Caius! You just said a _very _dirty word!"

Alice sobbed even harder and ran up the stairs. Edward snatched the letter out of her hand before she left and read the letter. His face turned hard.

"You had no right to write this to Alice!" He yelled.

"I didn't write it you damn fucker!"

"Hey! Don't talk to Eddie like that!" Bella yelled.

I immediately shut up. I didn't want her to think badly of me.

"Eddie, what does it say?"

Edward looked at Bella with sorrowful eyes. "It's too bad to explain. There are _a lot _of dirty words in here, Bells."

Bella gasped and glared at me. "That's not nice Uncle Caius. I thought that you were a sweet man, but you're not. You're just a mean, hurtful; nasty…I can't think of a bad enough nasty word to call you! Why don't you just-just **go home?**" And with that being said, she ran off, leaving me heartbroken.

_EPOV_

I looked at Caius's hurt face and smiled. As soon as Bella was out of ear shot, I whispered, "All's fair in love and war." Then I ran off to find Bella and _console _her in her time of need.

**Evil, conniving, Edward and Alice. Perverted Caius! Innocent Bella! **

**The letter in English:**

**Dear Alice, **

**I meant what I said when I called you a prostitute pixie. You are nothing, but filth at the bottom of my feet. **

**You're a sick little bitch who does nothing but shop all the time. You don't even know how to shop **_**well. **_**Your clothes are slutty and make you look like first class shit. **

**You are a disgrace to our kind and you should die a million deaths to make up for it. I can see why, in your human life, they kept you locked in an asylum. You really are a crazy and slutty whore.**

**-Caius Volturi **

**Bella's favorite word Merda- Shit**

**il mio angelo- My angel **

_**Innamorato- Sweetheart **_

**The letter seems a little harsh, but remember Alice and Edward wanted Caius to get flustered in front of Bella, so that he would seem more guilty. I have a feeling that **_**maybe **_**that's the Volturi's cue to leave, don't you think?**

**Happy Fourth of July to everyone!**

**Please Review!**


	8. The Volturi's goodbye

**Don't own Twilight.**

_EPOV_

Soon after the 'letter incident' the whole family and the rest of the Volturi found out. Aro, after hearing about this, quickly made up some excuse about how they really were needed back in Italy. Carlisle didn't put up a fight and politely escorted them out of the house.

Before they left, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Felix, Dimitri and Aro got to give Bella a hug. When it came time for Caius's hug, Bella just turned away, huffed, and went upstairs. She was still pissed at what Caius had written Alice.

Caius was hurt; I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that. When they started out the door Caius said in his thoughts, _'I know you and the pixie set me up with that letter. Mark my words, I __**will **__be back. I will claim Bella as my mate, even if I have to kill you __**and **__your coven to do so. Watch your back." _

I growled and hissed," What about Athenodora?" My family looked at me curiously.

Caius smiled. _'What __**about **__her? She means nothing to me now. My life now revolves around little Bella." _

"What the hell are you going to do to her?"

Caius just smirked and walked off. My family's mouths dropped open. It was pretty clear on what Caius planned to do to Athenodora we just couldn't believe that someone could be so cold about it.

Aro cleared his throat. "Thank you for having us. Hopefully, we can see Bella again soon?" Aro looked hopeful, but doubtful. You could tell that he and the others wanted to be a part of Bella's life, but they didn't think that they'd get to see her again because of Caius.

Carlisle smiled at each of them. "We'd love for you to see her. Come anytime you want." I looked at him as if he had grown eight heads and three webbed feet. He caught my look and said softly in his thoughts, _'Do not anger the Volturi, Edward. I know that you and Alice wrote that letter, I'm not an imbecile. If Aro finds out about this, you can bet you guys will be in trouble. Maybe if Caius tells him about this, the fact that they can see Bella without any trouble will anger him less. Just behave." _

I sighed and nodded.

Aro smiled brightly. "Well goodbye for now!" And with that the Volturi were out of our lives.

For now.

**Sorry it's short again. Oh, well!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Flashbacks and sibling bickering

**Don't own Twilight!**

_EPOV_

"I have to go to a doctor's convention this Saturday and Esme has to come along. It's kind of like a doctor's and wives convention. We'll be gone for two weeks." Carlisle explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emmett yelled. "Back up, doc! Does that mean what I think it means?" He was jumping up and down excitedly.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes it does, Emmett. It means everyone, but Emmett is in charge."

Emmett's smile dropped. "Hey, now, wait a minute! That's not fair! Why can't I be in charge, too?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Rosalie asked, sarcastically.

"Do you remember the last time you were in charge and Bella was around?" I asked him, carefully.

_Flashback _

_Bella and Emmett were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. _

"_Emmy, I want some cookies." Bella said, sweetly._

_Emmett grinned. "Well, we don't have cookies, but I bet we can make some!" _

"_Okay!"_

"_Do you know how to make cookies, Bella?"_

"_I'm four dummy. I don't even know how to make ice." _

"_Well, I don't know how to make cookies either. I guess we'll just have to wing it!" _

"_Okay!"_

_3 hours later…_

_Edward, Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme walk into the house to find that it smells like cookie dough. _

"_Oh, no! Emmett must have been making cookies with Bella!" _

_Everyone runs into the kitchen to find cookie dough everywhere. _

_Bella's covered in most of it. _

"_Best day ever!" She yells._

_End of flashback_

"Yeah, but you have to admit. That _was _one sweet day!" Emmett laughed at his own joke.

"Emmett, shut up!" Everyone yells.

"Plus, we can't stay. We're going out of town for a while. As if that wasn't enough, now I have to find a kennel." Rose explained.

I grinned. "Oh, treat yourself to a hotel room." I said patronizingly.

Rose glared at me. "Not for me smartass. A dog. Bella found a dog in the streets and now she wants me to find it a good home. Well, it needs some proper training, so I'm dropping it off at a kennel."

"Well, where is it?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Outside with Bella. He keeps licking her all over! It's adorable."

"Yes and I'm pretty sure that, without Emmett, you would have never have experienced the sensation like Bella has." I said.

Rose glared at me again. "Esme, I'm about to kill your first son. I just thought that I'd give you a warning."

"No fighting," Esme and Carlisle said, automatically.

"You know, I can't wait to get out of here," Rose said conversationally. "Tennessee is supposed to be cloudy for the next few days. It'll be a nice vacation. We don't take much of those anymore."

"I wonder why. Every place you want to visit doesn't allow dogs or you have to put them on a leash. I don't think Emmett wants to go through all that trouble with you Rose. It's better just to leave you at home." I said, grinning.

Rose made a start towards me, but Emmett held her back. "Babe, it's not worth it."

Rosalie huffed.

"You know, this reminds me of the time that Bella came into our lives and we found out that she still ate from bottles!" Jazz said.

_Flashback_

_Bella kept screaming and screaming. _

"_I never thought that a vampire could lose his or her eardrums, I guess I'm the first one, huh?" Emmett yelled._

"_You're not the only one," Jazz yelled._

"_Maybe she's hungry?" Alice yelled over the wailing._

"_I tried to feed her Gerber's baby food. It's not working!" Edward yelled._

"_Well maybe she's still needs to be bottle fed," Esme yelled. _

"_Good idea Esme! Do we have any old nipples?" Emmett yelled._

"_Hey everyone!" Rose yelled as she entered the room._

_Edward stuffed his hand into his mouth to keep from laughing. "Found some!" _

_Rose glared and lunged at Edward._

_End of flashback_

"How does that remind you of this situation?" Rose asked.

Jazz shrugged. "You two. You guys bicker a lot. This situation just brought back old memories."

"Back to the situation at hand, I'll leave Edward in charge of Bella. He can keep up with her." Carlisle said.

I smiled.

This is going to be a fun two weeks!

"Well, Emmett and I are going to go right now! Let me just go and get my fur coat." Rose said, excitedly.

"Hey everyone!" Bella squealed.

"Hey there sweetheart," I said, picking her up.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Mommy, Rosie, Emmy and I are going to be out of town for a while. Whatever Edward says, goes. Okay?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good. Love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, too."

Bella said her goodbyes to Esme and then they were gone.

"Alright Bella," Rose said. "Give me the puppy and Emmy and I will be on our way."

"He's in the backyard, Rosie." Bella said.

"Okay, I'll just go and get him."

"Wait a minute!" Bella shouted.

"What? What is it?" Rose said, panicked.

"Is that real fur you're wearing, Rosie?"

"Yes…"

"Don't wear that around the puppy!"

"Bella, it's not made of dog."

"No, but it's made of animal fur! A poor animal died to give you that coat, but you shouldn't be wearing it around other animals!"

"Take it off," Jazz said, tiredly.

I grinned. "Again, if it wasn't for Emmett, Rose probably wouldn't hear those three words often."

Rose glared at me, but she didn't do anything. Not with Bella in the room. She huffed again, but relented and took the damn coat off.

Once she and Emmett left with the puppy, Alice and Jazz said that they wanted to go and visit Charlotte and Peter. I let them go so I could spend some alone time with my angel.

This is going to be a heavenly two weeks!

**Please Review!**


	10. Superheros, Villains and lions

**Okay, this is going to be my last time saying this! I don't own Twilight. You guys know it, I know it, and I'm pretty dang sure that SM knows it!**

**On with the story!**

_EPOV_

Bella had decided that she wanted to spend the day in the meadow, just lounging around in the sun. Who was I to deny the little angel what she wanted.

We're now currently lying in the grass; just soaking up some sun.

"Eddie, your skin is so pretty! It's like a thousand diamonds are engraved in you!" Bella sighed, wistfully. "I wish I could have skin like that."

I grimaced. "Trust me; I have a _strong feeling _you're going to have the same skin as mine, when you're older."

"Yay!"

"Not yay."

"Why not?"

"Bella, I don't want you to have skin like this period."

"You don't want me to be as pretty as you? That's a little vain, don't you think?"

"No, Bella. You don't understand. I'm not normal. This whole family is not normal. In fact, the only thing that's normal in our lives is you."

"Maybe it's better to be not normal Edward. I mean, when I think of the word normal, I think of _boring."_

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Bella, I would rather be _boring _than not normal. I would be safer for you and I would be the _right choice _for you."

Bella regarded me curiously. "What do you mean by 'safer for you and the right choice for you'?"

I sighed. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

Bella glared at me, offended. "Try me."

I stared at her for a long moment, then sighed again and said, "Bella, I'm not a good guy."

Bella wore a shocked expression. "Yes you are! You're a sweet and loving big brother. Not many of my friends can say that about their older brothers; I'm one of the lucky few."

"Bells, I'm not the superhero you make me out to be. I'm the bad guy, the villain, the antagonist of a story line. I'm not…good for you."

Bella stared at me for a long while. I was afraid that she was going to run away from me, screaming. But, she did something that surprised me. She took my hand and kissed my forehead.

Then she got up and walked off back into the forest. I immediately panicked. There could be wolves, bears and mountain lions out there.

"Bella!" I yelled.

She kept walking until she got close to a tree. Then she stopped.

"Bella-"I started, but I got cut off when I heard a growl.

My eyes widened as a mountain lion sprung from a bush, landing a few inches away from Bella.

Bella didn't do anything. She didn't cry like most kids would do, she didn't scream, and she didn't run. She stayed completely still. As if waiting for the beast to attack.

I didn't have time to think before the lion sprung towards Bella.

"NOOOOOO!" I roared.

I ran as fast as I could; jumped in front of Bella, while hitting my feet against the lion's chest to prevent it from attacking Bella.

I snarled at the beast, ran forward, and cracked its neck. The blood didn't even appeal to me. This was the blood of a monster, threatening to kill my beloved.

Slowly, painfully, I turned back around to my love. She wasn't looking at me with fear and disgust in her eyes. She was looking at me proudly.

"Eddie," She whispered and motioned with her finger to come to her.

I was over by her side in a second. "Angel, please. I know I might seem like a monster now, but I'll get better at this I promise! I-"She cut me off by putting her small hand up.

"Eddie, do you remember what you said in the meadow? About how you're the bad guy?" I nodded.

"Well, you just proved that you're not." My eyes widened at her. "The bad guy would have just let me be eaten by that lion. He wouldn't have saved me. You didn't. You just proved that you're **not **a villain, just like I knew you would."

I smiled gently at her, but then frowned at her last sentence. "Wait a minute…did you **plan **this?" If looks could kill, Bella would be dead.

Bella swallowed nervously. "You know, the hero of the story might overlook a situation like this."

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I'm serious, Eddie. A-a-a superhero would understand that the maiden just wanted to help him see himself clearly."

"Ohhh, well, Bella? Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm not the superhero right now. Right now, I'm just Edward, and guess what my job is?"

"To forgive Bella and let her go freely?" Bella asked, hopefully.

I smirked and shook my head. "No angel. My job is to punish Bella for being reckless and putting herself in harm's way. How did you even know I was going to be able to help you out of that situation?" I yelled.

Bella pouted. "Because I've watched you and I've seen how strong you are."

"What would you have done if I wasn't that strong?" I asked angrily.

Bella frowned. "I guess I didn't think my plan, through."

"No you didn't. Come on. We're going home. You're grounded for three weeks because of this. That means no TV, no ice cream, no playing with friends and no phone calls from Emily."

Bella sniffed. "Don't you love anymore, Eddie?" She cried.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her shocked. How could she think I didn't love her? She's my whole world and she thinks that **I don't love her? **

Her big brown eyes were filled with tears and I felt bad. "Angel, how could you say such a thing? Of course I love you! You mean _everything _to me. I'm punishing you _because _I love you. I know it sounds weird, but if I didn't love you then I wouldn't have stopped that lion from attacking you. And me punishing you means I love you even more because if I didn't punish you then that would imply that I don't care about you and what happens to you. Does that make sense?"

Bella sniffed. "Y-y-yes. I-I-I…s-s-sup-p-pose s-s-so."

I felt even more terrible listening to her sob. "Maybe three weeks **was **a little harsh. How about just a tiny slap on the wrist and a "Don't do it again."?"

Bella immediately stopped crying and grinned at me. "Okay," She said cheerfully and held out her hand. I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked her wrist and said, "Please don't do that again, angel."

Bella nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house. "That I can do, Eddie!"

**Bella has him wrapped around her tiny little finger doesn't she? **

**Please Review!**


	11. A new word and Bella's plan

_EPOV_

"Eddie?"

"Yes, love?"

"What does masturbate mean?"

I spit out the water that was currently occupying my mouth (it was to wash the blood from my teeth so Bella wouldn't see it) and stared at my angel with wide eyes.

What the hell?

Bella looked up at me curiously.

"Bella," I said in a deathly whisper. "Where did you hear that term?"

Bella giggled. "From _you, _silly!"

I gaped at her. "Me?"

"Yes, _you. _You don't remember?"

I shook my head at her.

"Well, when Rosie walked into the room last Monday with Emmy; that's when you said it. She was talking to Emmy about how they don't find any _release _in their relationship. And you said," That's because he wants to have you neutered first, Rose." And she glared at you and said, "I'm not talking about that kind of release, dumbass. I'm talking about letting our real feelings and emotions take control over our bodies." And you said, "Man, you must be really tired of masturbating if you're spewing that load of crap about _releasing _your feelings. Just tell him you want to do him, do it, and then shut up about it." So, in conclusion Eddie, what is masturbating?"

I'm really going to have to keep my comments to myself when I'm around Rose.

"I didn't know you were in the room with us." I said conversationally.

Bella looked sheepish at this. "Well, actually, the vents are very loud. I can hear everything that's going on downstairs when I'm in my room. And don't think I didn't notice how you avoided the question."

"How long has this been going on?"

"What? Me, hearing almost every conversation or the fact that the vents are loud?"

"Both."

"Oh, for about…hmmm…three months?" She made it sound like a question.

Well, thank god we haven't said anything about vampires for a while.

I grinned at her. "Ask Rosie what it means when she comes home. She probably knows _a lot _more about it than I do." Paybacks a bitch Rose and so are you!

Bella looked at me strangely. "Okay! Well, there's the bus! I got to get to school. See you when I get home, Eddie!"

I frowned. "Oh, and Bells, before you go…tell me. Have you gotten rid of your bullying problems with that boy?" Bella grinned at me.

"I'm going through with my plan today! Don't worry. He'll leave me alone." I nodded.

"Have a nice day at school, love." I kissed her cheek and grinned at her.

"Thanks. Love you, Eddie!"

"Love you, too."

I started to worry as soon as Bella boarded the bus. Will her bully leave her alone? Or will I have to sneak down to the school and frighten the little twerp into leaving Bella alone? Will her plan even work.

God, I can only hope.

**Sorry it's short. This was just a filler chapter; I'm still trying to write more Eddie/Bells fluff. **

**Please Review! **

**Also, I'm not gonna be able to update as much as I'd like. I'm leaving tomorrow for my grandparents wedding. Their renewing their vows for their 50****th**** anniversary! I'll be gone for two days. Then, the following week I'm going to Tennessee. Then after that I'm going to the beach with my friend to blow off some steam before school starts. So, I'll be pretty busy. I'll TRY to update while I'm on vacation, but no promises! I'm sorry guys!**


	12. New best friends and jealousy

_EPOV_

In the end, I decided to let Bella handle this on her own. She was independent for a five year old and I knew she could handle something like this.

I'm now sitting on the couch, in the living room, waiting for Bella to come home to me.

I could hear the bus a mile away and I was getting ready to go outside to greet my love properly, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Edward."

"Hi, mom. How's the convention?"

"It's fine. I'm just calling to check in on Bella and see if she's okay." I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, don't you think I'm capable of watching over my mate? Even if she is five years old?"

Esme paused, as if considering what I had said. "Yes, I do trust you. So…is she all right?"

I was about to answer and say that Bella was fine when Bella came into the house smelling like chocolate. I frowned. Why in the world does she smell like chocolate?

I got my answer when Bella walked into the room. She was _covered _in head to toe with chocolate pudding. My eyes widened.

"Edward?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Uhh…Bells is fine! Nothing to worry about! Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go wash Bella up." Too, late. I realized I spoke too much.

"What do you mean by 'wash Bella up'? Edward, what's going on?" Now Esme sounded pissed.

"Nothing, mom. I just simply meant that…I'm taking her _out to dinner _and I need to wash her up. You know kids these days; always playing too close to a mud puddle. Well, have fun! Got to go. Love you, bye!" I quickly hung up the phone and stared at Bella, shocked.

"Love, what happened?" I asked, rushing to her side.

"My plan," She weakly smiled at me. "I don't want to talk about this, Eddie. I just want to go get a bath. Right now, I've got pudding in places that it should never be in. I'll be right back." Then, she walked upstairs, slowly and went to her bathroom.

What the hell was her plan? I decided to ask her again when she came out.

"Love?"

"Yes, Eddie?"

"What was your plan?"

"Oh, well…I might as well tell you. I just confronted him and asked him why he was picking on me. He just looked at me weirdly and said," Because I like you. You're pretty and sweet." Then I asked him if he really liked me, why didn't he just say so. And he said, "Because I was afraid you'd laugh at me." And I told him that I wouldn't do that. Then I asked him if we could be friends and he said, "Sure, I'd like that very much." So, we celebrated our newfound friendship with pudding. Only it didn't go very well. He and I just ended up throwing it onto each other and laughing. It was fun until Miss. Kerri took the pudding away from us. She thought we were fighting, but we weren't. That's how I ended up like that."

I frowned. I'm not too sure if I like Bella having a boy as a friend. What if they got **too **close? What if they fall in love? We plan to stay in Forks until Bella goes to high school. What if this boy and her become…more than friends? I don't want anyone touching my mate. No one can touch her or love her like I can!

"Eddie! Hel-_lo?_" Bella waved her tiny hand in front of my face.

"Bells?"

"Yes?"

"Who is this boy? What's his name?"

"Oh, Jacob Black."

**Dun dun dun! I just got back home from the wedding and I only have six more days until I leave to go to Tennessee. So, I won't be able to post much again. My niece's birthday party is tomorrow and I have to be there. Then I've got to spend some of my time Thursday with an old guy who's fond of hitting me on the head with a ruler. Then I'll have to get packing for my trip. So, again. Busy, busy, busy! I'll **_**try **_**to update soon before I leave.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It means so much to me that you guy's love my story and I love reading the comments; they make my day!**

**Please Review!**


	13. The green and red eyed monsters

_EPOV_

"Angel, I'm not sure if I want you to hang around this boy," I said, carefully.

Bella frowned. "But, Eddie! He's nice to me now."

I felt my anger starting to bubble, but I held it down. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I do _not _want to see him around here. It's fine if you play with him at school, but I don't want to see him here. Do you understand?"

Bella glared at me. "Sorry to disappoint you buddy, but that's mommy and daddy's call. Not yours!"

I glared right back at her. "Mommy and daddy aren't here right now, are they? They said that I'm in charge and whatever I say goes. And what I'm saying right now is that that boy isn't coming around here."

"He has a name you know!"

"Right, what's his name again? Scum? Low life? Jerk?"

"No, that's starting to sound like _your _name."

I felt like I had just been slapped. "Bells," I whispered. If I was human, I'd probably be sobbing right now.

Bella's eyes held a tinge of regret, but fury won out over that emotion and pretty soon that's _all _her eyes held.

"Just leave me alone, Eddie!" She yelled. Then she ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

When she left, that's when I broke down into dry sobs.

**Okay, I just want everyone to know that this is still going to be an Edward/Bella story. Nothing's going to change that. Bella and Edward are going to have their ups and downs in the future. It's just the way it is. I know Bella seems like a cold hearted bitch in this chapter, BUT you have to remember. She's a kid, who now has her first best friend her own age. She just wants to be friends with Jacob, but her Eddie won't let her and she gets mad about it all. **

**But that's all she and Jacob are going to be, all right? Just friends. He won't be in the later chapters when she's going to high school. He'll be the past! Sorry Jacob lovers! =(**

**And I know a lot of you can't wait until Bella grows up, but please be patient with me. I'm taking this step by step. **

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing my story! I really appreciate the support! **


	14. Making up just in time for breakfast!

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

_EPOV_

I listened to Bella sob all night and I felt miserable knowing that I caused her to cry. I tried to knock on her door, but I'd always get the same reply: Go away, Edward!

It's a Saturday morning and I'm fixing Bella's favorite breakfast foods: chocolate pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links, toast with grape jelly, and her favorite breakfast shake. (Strawberry banana surprise. The surprise is a little coconut and some cherries.) It's sort of like an 'I'm sorry' breakfast.

"Bella," I call, hopefully. "Breakfast time!"

I hear her huff. "I'm not hungry!" She yells.

I cringe at her tone of voice. Yup, she's royally pissed off. It's going to take a lot more than a simple breakfast and an 'I'm sorry' to make her forgive me.

"I made all of your favorites!"

Her stomach rumbles and I smile. I have her exactly where I want her.

Still, she doesn't give in. "I'm not hungry!" She yells again.

"Don't lie to me! I hear your stomach rumbling! Now, get down here and eat this food!"

"No!"

Dang! She's so stubborn! "Yes! Right now, young lady!"

"BITE ME!" I chuckled at the irony of her words.

"Bella, please. Come down here."

"No, Jerkward! Back off!"

I gasped. She's never said anything like this to me before. What's next? "I hate you?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you will not talk to me that way! I demand respect." I was trying to act authoritative, so that she knows who's in charge. Apparently, it's not working.

"I'll give you my respect when you let me be friends with Jake!" Jake? I thought it was Jacob? Did she give him a nickname like she does to me?

"Bells, please…Just come down."

No reply. I put the plate of sausage links down on the kitchen table and walked upstairs to her room.

When I softly knocked on her door, I heard the same reply again: "Go away!"

I sighed and rested my forehead on her door. "Bells," I said softly. I knew she could hear me, but again she didn't reply.

"Bells," I said more strongly. "You have to understand that I just want you to be happy and safe. I love you so much and I'm very overprotective, so of course I'm going to act this way. Look, how about I make you a deal?"

Still no reply, but I continued on. "I'll let you see Jacob and he can even come over here, but in return I want you to still spend some time with me. Please?" I whispered the last part, brokenly.

The door knob turned and Bella peeked out at me with her red and puffy eyes. Again, I feel like such a monster causing my angel pain.

Suddenly, she smiled at me. "Alright, I accept your condition, but you should have asked for something else in return you know?" I looked at her confused, but happy nonetheless.

"What do you mean angel?"

She grinned at me. "I still would have hanged out with you, even though I have a new best friend, it doesn't mean that I'll stop spending time with you. It just means that you two will have to share me! I'm sorry for saying all that mean stuff. I love you!"

I grinned, picked her up and started swinging her around.

"I love you, too angel. And apology accepted. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

"It's okay, I forgive you. Now, there's just one more thing to take care of," She said seriously.

At my questioning glance she explained. "It's time for breakfast! I just hope that you're a better cook than Emmett."

I laughed. "Well, I did have _some _help from the food networking channel!"

"Cheater," She mumbled against my shirt.

I raised my eyebrows. "Would you rather have explosive cookie dough?"

She grimaced. "On second thought, there's nothing wrong with following Rachel Ray's instructions."

"That's what I thought!"

**Sorry for the blandness. I'm really really tired right now. I only got two hours of sleep!**

**Please Review, though! **


	15. Embarrassing and gooey moments!

**Alright, in this chapter, Bella is 8! **

**Enjoy!**

_EPOV_

Today is Bella's birthday. I can't believe she's already eight!

"I can't believe she's eight!" Rose exclaimed. "It seems like only yesterday we were feeding her from a bottle. Time flies so fast."

Esme nodded, she looked like she was about to cry. We had gotten used to her crying on Bella's birthday. She just got so overwhelmed and flustered at the fact that her baby girl was growing up.

The family was setting up Bella's party, all except for Alice and the birthday girl herself. Alice was dressing Bella up and doing her hair. We could hear Bella complaining to Alice that making her up to be some kind of Barbie doll was not fun. Alice ignored her.

"Edward, help me set up the piñata," Esme called.

Finally, after everything was set up, the kids started arriving. Soon, the house was filled with noisy children and Bella still couldn't come down.

Finally, she emerged from upstairs with an unhappy look on her face. I looked down at her dress and saw that Alice put her in a fluffy, pink dress with lace and ruffles _everywhere._

She ran over to me and jumped in my arms. "You look very beautiful, angel." I murmured against her forehead. She snorted.

"Are you kidding? I look like a Pepto-Bismol bottle." I laughed and set her down.

"Go have fun, love." I said. She wasted no time in heading over to Jacob and Emily. They were her two best friends in the whole world. Her words, not mine.

"Happy Birthday, Bells," Jacob said warmly.

Bella grinned. "Thanks!"

Emily smiled. "I'm happy you _finally _turned eight. We were just waiting for you to catch up to us!"

Bella grumbled. "You guys are older than me by two months! It's not like you're a year older."

"Alright! Time for the cake!" Carlisle called out to the kids.

Mike Newton, who had a small crush on Bella, grinned. "Good, because I'm very hungry!"

I placed Bella in front of her blue and white castle cake and lit the candles.

As soon as we got done singing 'Happy Birthday' to Bella and she blew out the candles, it all went downhill from there. Bella stood up on her chair, obviously trying to get down, when a kid I didn't recognize bumped into her and sent her tumbling forward. I tried to catch her, but it was too late. She landed head first into her cake.

It all went deathly quiet until a few kids started laughing at her. Bella's lip trembled and her eyes watered. Then, she ran upstairs, sobbing.

Needless to say, the party was over. Emily and Jacob wanted to see Bella and comfort her, but we told them that she was too embarrassed to see anyone and they left.

Bella wouldn't come out of her room, not even to open her presents.

"What a way to end a birthday, huh?" Emmett said.

"Poor Bells. She must be so humiliated," Rose commented sadly.

"Edward, go talk to her. She won't let any of us in…just you," Carlisle suggested.

I nodded and practically ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"Bella," I called softly.

I heard sniffling from the other side of the door and it broke my heart. I couldn't stand to see my angel cry like this. "Bella, please. Open the door."

"You're not going to make fun of me, are you?" She asked quietly.

I stared at the door, offended. "Bells, I would **never **make fun of you. Love, I know you're embarrassed, but you need to realize that life is full of embarrassing moments. You'll have plenty more; the only thing you can do about it is learning to forget and just laugh along with the other kids. It will get easier for you, I promise."

After I finished my speech Bella opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I grabbed her around her waist, laid with her on her princess style bed and stroked her hair. She was quiet for a few minutes, but then she finally spoke.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Have you ever had any embarrassing moments?" She asked timidly.

I grinned. "Lots of them. Do you want to hear some?"

She looked up at me and nodded eagerly. I chuckled.

"Well, let's see," I contemplated. Then I snapped my fingers. "Ah ha! I've got the perfect story to tell you. One day, before you came along, Alice needed a person to wear one of her dresses so that she could tailor it to fit this young woman." Bella looked up at me confused.

"Alice was fitting a dress for another person?" Bella wondered out loud.

I nodded. "Yes, you see, Alice was in one of her 'help the people' stages. She wanted to help women feel more confident about their bodies, so she signed up for this organization. What they did was they took young women who are living in shelters and they gave them a makeover to help their self confidence."

Bella looked skeptical. "How is that 'helping people'? All you're doing is putting them through torture!"

I laughed. "Well, Bella some girls actually like that kind of stuff."

Bella looked like she didn't believe me, but she didn't comment. "Anyway, back to your story. You said she needed someone to wear a dress so that she could properly fit it?"

I smiled. "Yes, and it just so happened that that lady and I…well we had the same measurements. So Alice made me model the dress." I mumbled.

Bella was quiet for a moment then she burst out laughing. "Really? Oh my gosh! That is hilarious! Do you have a picture of that event?"

I shook my head in relief. "No, Bells. I don't and even if I did, I would _never _let you see something like that!"

Bella tried to pout, but she didn't succeed; she kept on laughing and smiling.

Finally, when she quieted down, she laid her head on my chest and stayed silent for a few minutes.

Just when I was beginning to think that she fell asleep, she spoke. "Edward?"

"What?" I asked her softly.

"You're always there for me through thick and thin and I'm lucky to have a sweet big brother like you! I love you so much and that will never change." Then she fell asleep peacefully in my arms.

I kissed her forehead softly. "I love you too, Bella. Hopefully, in the future, you will see me as your lover and protector. Not your brother."

Then I just laid with her, reveling in her beauty and my love for her.

**Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to make this chapter a gooey one! Next chapter, Bella is thirteen and she's having her first slumber party!**

**Baby Bella is growing up! **

**Please Review if you want me to continue! **


	16. The Slumber Party and The Return

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! =( Been busy with school work and all that junk! **

**Well, on with the chapter! Bella's thirteen and she's having her first sleepover with her friend Emily! The Cullen's and Bella still live in Forks, but they'll be moving soon! Bella, also doesn't know the truth about what the Cullens are, but she will soon!**

**Don't own Twilight!**

_EPOV_

Tonight is a **very **special night because Bella is having her very first sleepover with her best friend Emily.

Bella's very excited, but I can tell that she's also nervous. "What if she doesn't like it here and she decides that she doesn't want to be my friend anymore, Edward?" Bella kept asking me. She had stopped calling me Eddie by age six. I was saddened by it, but I was also glad. Her not calling me Eddie anymore meant that she was growing up, and when she grows up, she'll be my mate.

That is…if she loves me _that special way. _

I smiled at her. "Well, we'll just have to make sure that this sleepover is perfect!" I exclaimed.

Bella grinned at me.

"Alice already got the stuff to make it perfect, Eddie boy, so you're a _tad _late!" Emmett called from downstairs. I winced. Even though Bells had stopped calling me Eddie, Emmett sure hasn't. He still loves to torment me.

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know that _I _didn't pick out the sleepover supplies? I could have picked them out for Bella myself and Alice could have taken credit for all of it!"

Emmett laughed. "Oh, really?" He was by my door in a second. "Well, I didn't know you had a fascination with pink Eddie! You know with the pink cupcakes, the pink decorations, the pink nail polish, the pink hair bows, and even the pink sleeping bags! Oh, and I'm also assuming that you picked out the movies, too? Pretty in Pink, The Breakfast Club, Titanic, The Notebook, A Walk To Remember, Legally Blonde, Thirteen Going on Thirty, and The Prince and Me? Eddie with all that stuff that _you _picked out, I can't help but to question your sexuality! Are you gay little brother?"

I shot him a withering glare. "Get. Out." I said in between gritted teeth. Emmett grinned and ran out of the room.

Once he was gone, I heard Bella giggle out loud. I turned to glare at her. "I-I'm sorry, Edward," Bella was breathless from laughing so hard. "But, you have to admit, that was funny!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Don't follow his example, Bells. He's a _bad _influence."

"You're just jealous that you don't have my skills, Eddie!" Emmett boomed.

I was on the verge of replying when Bella answered for me. "What skills, Emmett? I wasn't even aware that you had any!"

Emmett huffed and I grinned. "Give me five, Bells! Up top!" I held up my palm and she slapped it with a big smile on her face.

Carlisle walked into my bedroom smiling.

_Soon, Edward. Soon. _He commented in his head. I knew what he meant by soon. Soon, Bella will be mine.

"Hello, sweetheart. Ready for your slumber party?" Carlisle was still affectionate with Bella. In his eyes she will always be his little girl. Even when she becomes a three hundred year old vampire, he will still treat her as if she's his little princess.

"Yes, dad. I'm ready!" Bella squealed.

We chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, dad. Be right back, angel."

"Okay. Oh, Edward? Can I borrow some of your boxer shorts to sleep in? All I have is long pants…" Bella asked timidly.

I smiled. I know this may sound disgusting, but I love it when she wears my clothes. It makes me feel like she already is mine. "Of course, love. Anything you want." I patted her beautiful head before I walked out with Carlisle, reluctantly.

"Edward," He spoke urgently. "Alice saw all of us slip up when Emily came. Apparently, she's going to cut her finger at nine tonight and we can't be here. I even can't be here because I haven't fed for so long. You can't either because you haven't been eating. Jasper certainly can't stay, we all know that. Rosalie is afraid she'll slip up and hurt Bella by hurting her friend. Esme's frightened that she'll lose control. Alice just doesn't want to be tempted. So we all have to leave them for at least three hours-"

"Three hours?" I hissed. "We can't leave them alone for three hours! That's insane!"

"Edward," Carlisle stated, calmly. "We have to. I don't want to hear anymore about it. The neighbors said that they will watch the house and if anything is amiss, and then they will call the police and contact us. They will be fine."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What about dinner? I know Bells can cook, but I don't think she will want to waste her time cooking a meal for Emily and herself. She will want to have fun."

Carlisle smiled. "I left them forty five dollars for pizza. I gave them extra money if they wanted to get side items or just another pizza. They will be fine. Alice see's no danger."

I nodded stiffly and sighed. "If I must," I muttered.

He smiled warmly at me. "We have to leave in a couple of minutes, so go tell Bella the news and give her the ground rules. Then meet us downstairs. Emily should be arriving in precisely ten minutes. Now, go." Then he walked off.

I sighed and walked back into my bedroom. I saw Bella sitting down on my couch, reading a CD. She had changed into one of my boxers and had a light blue tank top on. My heart lurched when I thought of all the things that could go wrong while I was gone. I didn't want to leave my angel in this house, unprotected. But, Alice immediately showed me what would happen if I did stay and I shuddered at the scene. Bella would surely hate me if I killed her best friend. It's probably best if I do go.

"Love," I spoke quietly. Bella looked up at me and smiled, but quickly frowned once she saw my expression.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked, concerned.

I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. "Bella, the family and I are going to be gone for three hours. You and Emily are going to be left alone. Now, I want you to listen to me. Do not and I repeat do **not **answer the door for anybody that you don't know. Dad left you pizza money, so if it's the pizza guy, you may open the door, but be sure to yell something like, 'Dad! Pizza's here.' So, that the guy will back off if he plans on hurting you. He won't if he thinks that an adult is in the house. Also, behave and stay inside the house. One more rule and then I'm finished. This one is the most important one of all: No boys allowed. Got it?'

Bella nodded eagerly. "Wow! I can't believe I get the house to myself for three hours! Don't worry, Edward. I'll be careful."

I tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

_Ding-Dong. _

Bella jumped off the couch and sprinted down the stairs. I followed closely behind her, making sure that she didn't trip and hurt herself. She made it to the door in one piece and quickly opened the door.

Emily, Bella's best friend since preschool, was standing there smiling.

"Wow, Bells. Eager much," She teased playfully. Bella blushed, but grinned at her. Emily was a small petit girl with short red hair and blue eyes. She was always kind to Bella and she loved her like a sister. Bella felt the same way about Emily. I felt terrible knowing that in a few years, we would have to move and Bella would have to leave her friend behind. It's for the best, though.

Emily's mother drove off, after seeing that her daughter made it inside safely.

"Where do I put my stuff?" Emily asked.

"Oh, in the living room. We're sleeping in there tonight," Bella said.

Once they had gotten settled in, the whole family came into the living room to say good bye and to behave.

"Bells, you have our cell phone numbers. If anything goes wrong, then please, please call," Rosalie still didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to.

Bella nodded. "I promise, Rose. I'll call if anything goes wrong." Emmet kissed her head.

"Be careful little sis. Oh, and if you decide to throw a party while we're gone, you've got my number! Call me and we will PAR-TAYY!" Esme wacked the back of his head. Bella and Emily giggled.

Alice kissed Bella's cheeks affectionately and patted Emily's head. "You two be good!"

"We will."

Esme kissed Bella's nose and whispered, "Be careful. Don't answer the door for anyone unless you know them _very well. _Don't answer the phone if you don't know who it is. And don't throw a party." Esme glared at Emmet when she said this and he smiled sheepishly.

Jasper kissed Bella's forehead tenderly and said," By darlin'. Be careful. Listen to what mom said."

"I will, Jazz."

Carlisle kissed on her head. "Bye sweetie. See you in a few hours. I love you." Bella grinned.

"Love you, too Daddy!"

Alice looked at the clock and hissed," You guys we gotta go, now!" It was 8:55. We had five minutes before Emily cut her finger. The whole family rushed out, but I stayed to say my goodbye.

_Hurry up and say goodbye Edward. You don't have much time before it happens! _Alice screamed in my head.

I picked Bella up and hugged her fiercely. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Edward. I'll be fine, don't worry." I smiled at her and held her closer for a few moments before I put her back down.

8:58. I guess it's time to take my leave.

"Bye girls," I whispered, and then I ran out into the night.

_BPOV_

After they left Em and I sat in silence for a little while.

"Ow!" Em shouted.

I panicked. "What? What is it?'

She sighed. "I cut my finger. Mom told me not to pick at my hang nail, but I did it anyway." She sighed again and reached into her bag and pulled out a box of band aids. I held my nose, not wanting to smell the blood. After Emily finished wrapping her finger up she spoke.

"Well, what are we going to do?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No. You know what? I think I'll change into my pajamas and then we can figure out what to do."

"Alright. The bathroom is the second door on the left."

"Okay be right back!"

When she was gone, I walked around the living room, trying to find what we could do. Alice had bought some nail polish. But, Em and I aren't the type of girls to paint our nails. The Wii or the x box? Nah, we don't like that type of stuff. Plus all the games we have contain violence because Jazz and Emmet like that sort of thing. Don't know why.

I looked at our bookshelf and saw a lot of board games down there. That's what we can do! Board games!

I quickly picked up a wooden box that said, "The Game of Things' on it. It had a lot of things written on it. It had a picture of cards that said different things. This looks like a good game to play. I looked up from the game box and for some reason, I looked out the window.

What I saw almost made me scream.

A shadow passed by the window. I gasped.

I couldn't make out the figure. Then, all too quickly as it came, it went.

I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes, to see if I had imagined the whole thing. I probably had. I didn't get much sleep last night because I was so excited about this slumber party; I guess it's finally caught up with me.

"Hey," Emily said. "Your bathroom is HUGE! It's almost like the size of my apartment!" She stopped when she saw my pale face. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

I smiled at her grimly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something out the window."

Em looked frightened. "Bells, you're scaring me."

I grimaced. "Sorry, it was probably nothing. Oh, look what I have." I held the board up for her to see.

"The Game of Things," Emily read. "Well, I guess that sounds like fun! Let's play it!"

"I guess we read these questions. I'll let you go first. Ask me anything." Em said excitedly.

"These questions are basically asking about things you shouldn't do, things that you wouldn't do, and other things similar to that," I commented.

"Well, just ask me anyway!"

"Alright, ummm. Oh, here's a good one! Things that could use a good cleaning." I looked at her expectantly.

Em grinned. "That easy! My brother's underwear!"

I made a face. "Ewww! Em, that's gross."

She shrugged. "Well, it's true. My turn!"

"Things that should have and expiration date."

I grinned. "Old people. So that way we know when they're going to expire!" Em laughed.

"Things that would make your love life more exciting." I read.

Em scrunched her face up.

I smiled. "What love life?" We both laughed at my attempted humor.

_An hour later…_

"Oh, this game is getting boring! Can we stop?" Em pleaded.

I nodded. "Yeah, defiantly. "

My stomach growled. "I'm hungry," I moaned.

Emily smiled. "Don't worry! I used the money your dad gave you and ordered Chinese food while you were in the bathroom."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "That was supposed to be for pizza."

Emily smiled, innocently." Yeah, but I took the pizza money and turned it into Chinese food money! Plus, we both love Panda House."

I smiled. "Did you order me my-"

"Yes, I ordered your favorite. Sweet and Sour chicken with rice for you, and Mushoo Pork with egg rolls for me!"

I grinned at my best friend. She's awesome.

_Ding-Dong!_

"I guess, that's the food!" Em squealed.

"I'll get it," I offered.

I got up and ran to the counter to grab the money dad had left for us.

"Can you set up the plates?" I yelled to Em.

"I'm already on it!" She called back.

I grinned.

I made sure to put a blanket around my shoulders to cover myself. I was, after all, in my older brother's boxer shorts and a tight tank top.

I opened the door with the exact amount of money in my hand. Emily and I order Panda House food so much, that we remember the cost of the food from the top of our heads.

"Hi, so it's thirty two eighty eight, right-"I immediately stopped talking when I looked up from counting the money.

There in front of me, stood seven pale people. They were almost as pale as my family and strangely, they resembled them in some way, except that they were dressed in long black cloaks and most shocking of all, they had red eyes.

Two of the guys had long, black hair and they were lanky. One guy had platinum blonde hair and he was staring at me strangely. Almost possessively. I shivered. Another guy was tall and broad. He kind of reminded me of Emmett. He even smiled at me bashfully, kind of like what Emmett does. The other guy was tall and thin. He had brown hair that was cut short. Then, there were the two young kids. One was a small petite girl with long blonde hair. The other kid was a boy who looked a little bit older than me, maybe by one year or so.

They all smiled at me, warmly.

I gulped, nervous and scared.

"I'm guessing you don't deliver Chinese food?" I squeaked.

**Next chapter, you will find out why Alice didn't see this one coming! **

**Also, I changed up Emily. I'm not using Stephanie Meyer's Emily, but my own. **

**Please Review! **


	17. SOS!

**Again, don't own Twilight!**

_EPOV_

I looked up at Alice as I heard her gasp. I wasn't the only one.

"Alice, what did you see?" Esme asked frantically.

"T-the Volturi! T-they're at the house!" Alice shrieked.

I growled. "I _knew _we shouldn't have left them by themselves! We're going back home!"

Alice grabbed my sleeve to prevent me from moving. "No, Edward! They wanted a few minutes to speak with her. If you go over there, they'll kill you. Caius _wants _that to happen, so that he can have Bella to himself! Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you dead!"

I growled again.

Alice sighed. "They won't hurt her Edward. We all know that; just calm down!"

"Why didn't you see this coming?" I grounded out.

Jasper stepped up to defend his wife. "It's not her fault, Edward!"

I glared at him. "_Your _mate isn't in danger Jasper. _Mine _is and if you all think that I'm just going to stand around and wait for those fuckers to take my Bella away from me, then you all have another thing coming!"

Rosalie put her hand on my arm. "Calm down dickhead! Alice is right. If you go over to that house then they'll kill you because they will see you as a threat! And then Bella will be taken from us because Caius will claim her and once he has we'll never see her again! You won't be able to do anything because you'll be dead and Bella will be stuck with the Volturi until the day she ceases to exist. You don't want that to happen, do you?" She shouted.

"No," I said softly.

Rosalie put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright, moron! Cheer up. Bella will love you and not that platinum blonde douche bag!"

I smiled at her words. Even though Rosalie and I don't always see eye to eye, she always knows how to make me feel better when I'm hurting like this. You know if she was in the mood to help me.

"Thanks Rose. You're the best sister I never wanted, but got anyway."

She smirked. "And you are the most terrible brother that I'm stuck with for eternity."

The whole family 'awwwed' at our speeches to each other.

We rolled our eyes.

"I guess we wait," Carlisle murmured softly.

We all sat down on the cold forest floor, waiting for the Volturi to finish up.

My beautiful Bella. Stay strong.

_BPOV_

They all laughed at my comment.

The guy in the center, the one with the long dark hair, spoke up. "Bella, it's been so long since we've seen you. My, my, you have grown! You're not that little girl that we're all used to seeing."

I raised my eyebrows at this freak. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

The guy smiled sadly. "I'm not surprised," He murmured so quietly that I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear.

"We're your uncles and cousins from your father's side," The one with the short brown hair answered.

"Oh, well, dad never mentioned you guys to me before." I said, carefully.

"Well, when you were really little we came over here and stayed for a while." The guy in the center said, obviously trying to get me to remember.

I don't remember anything like that and I usually have a great memory. I'm not so sure about these guys. Especially the blonde guy. I keep getting freaky feelings with him around.

"Just out of curiosity, what are your names?" I asked.

"I am Aro," The guy in the center said. "This is Marcus," He pointed to the other dark haired guy, who smiled at me happily. "This is Caius," He pointed to the creepy blonde guy who smiled dangerously. "This is Jane," He pointed to the small petite blonde girl who grinned at me. I tried to smile back. "This is Alec," He motioned to the boy who was close to my age. "This is Felix," He gestured to the big, broad guy who reminded me of Emmett. "And this is Demitri." He motioned to the tall lanky guy with the short brown hair.

"Nice to meet you all, but I still don't believe you guys. Can you prove that we've met before?"

The guy called Felix grinned at me. "Can I give her the details Aro?" He pleaded. Yup, just like Emmett.

Aro, I'm guessing the ring leader, nodded his approval.

"Okay, your father's name is Carlisle Cullen, your mother's Esme Cullen. Carlisle is blonde and Esme is caramel headed. You have five siblings: Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen. Alice is pixie like with short black hair, Jasper and Rosalie are blonde headed, Emmett has dark hair, and Edward has brownish reddish hair. They all have golden eyes and pale skin. Alice loves to shop, Jasper loves to read war novels, Rosalie loves to look at herself in the mirror, Emmett loves to play jokes on people, and Edward loves to play his piano and compose songs. Carlisle loves to read and Esme loves to take care of you. Your father is a doctor at Forks Hospital, your mother is a stay at home wife, and your siblings attend Forks High School while you attend Forks Middle School. You are thirteen and you're very clumsy. Is that enough information for you?" He beamed at me.

I could literally hear my mouth hitting the floor. How do they know all this stuff about me, but I don't know anything about them?

"Now, can you please let us in? It's really cold out here." Aro asked sweetly.

"Um, sure?" I made it sound like a question as I let them pass through the door.

Once they were all inside, I directed them to the living room where Emily was at. Her eyes widened immediately when she saw them.

"Umm, Emily, this is my family from my dad's side." I explained awkwardly.

They smiled at Emily and Emily tried to smile back, but she pretty much failed.

"Nice to meet you," Em said awkwardly. "Um, Bella? Can I please talk to you in private for a moment?" Before I could answer her, she grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs, almost like a rag doll. "We'll only be just a minute!" Emily called.

They all nodded reluctantly.

When we got up to my room, Emily closed and locked the door.

"What the heck, Bells?" Em whisper shouted at me.

I gave her a 'What did I do?' look. "Don't you give me that look Isabella Marie Cullen! You know very well what you did! You just let strange people into your home when your parents aren't home! Not only that, but did you even _look _at their eyes? They're freaking red, for goodness sakes! And you **let them inside this house!**"

"Em, I really think that's my family. There's no other explanation for it! One of them recited everything they knew about me! They know mom and dad, they know everything about Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, and Edward, and they know how I'm so clumsy and they even know my age! They _must _be family! How else can they know all of that information?"

Emily narrowed her blue eyes at me. "Bells, it's called spying. They could have spied on you for a long time without you even knowing it! Think about it! Does your dad or your mom ever talk about them to you or in front of you?"

I shook my head. "No," I answered softly.

Emily pursed her lips. "Is there any photos of them that you have seen at one point in your life?"

Again, I shook my head.

"Did they ever come for visits before now?"

This time I didn't shake my head. They _did_ seem familiar. I do remember something about them, but I'm not entirely sure.

"Well?" Em tapped her foot on the floor, patiently waiting for an answer.

I looked at her for a long time. "I don't know," I answered finally. "I remember something about them. It's almost as if I've known them before, but I'm not sure."

Em took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Look, Bells. Strangers sometimes feed you false memories trying to force you to think you remember something about them. When you start to fall for their scheme, **boom!**" Her fist pounded into her hand to emphasize the point. "They either kill you of kidnap you. Bells, they could be lying to you!"

"Em, I really do think that I've known them before now!"

Emily huffed. "Fine, but do me a favor. Call your parents just to be sure, before you go back down there!"

I huffed back at her. "Fine," I growled. I picked up my home phone off the bedside table getting ready to call dad. I paused trying to remember his number, but I couldn't. The only phone numbers I remember is the home phone or Edward's. I really had no need to call the rest of my family before now. I only called Edward when I really needed something and the only reason that I remember the home phone is because in elementary school we _had _to know. It was a homework assignment. We had to remember our home phone numbers and the next day, we had to recite them as fast as we could to the entire class, so that we remembered. And the list with all the phone numbers was downstairs.

When I told Emily all this, her hands flew up to her hair and she started tugging on the edges. It was a sure sign that she was nervous **and **angry at the same time.

"Well call Edward!" Emily yelled.

I sighed. As much as I would love to hear his voice right now, I still didn't want him to think that I couldn't handle staying home by myself. I guess I just got to suck it up and deal with it. I made a mistake and now I have to correct it.

I mustered up all the dignity I had left and called the terribly familiar number.

My heart melted with relief and something else that I couldn't put my finger on when I heard the familiar velvety voice that I love so much.

"Love, are you all right?"

**I know I'm a terrible person leaving off right there! It just seemed like a good ending for this chapter! **

**Future events in this story (not all of it in the next chapter though!): * The Cullens find out why Alice didn't see the Volturi coming!**

***Bella might just learn the truth about her family and her fate! **

***And Bella's decision that keeps everyone on edge: Will she choose Edward or Caius? The Cullens or The Volturi? **

**Keep reading to find out! **

**Thank you to everyone who has been faithful to my story and I promise you will get the answers to all these questions soon! Not all of it in the next chapter, but soon! **

**Please Review! **


	18. Not afraid, just hurt

**Hey you guys remember me? The girl who never updates? I'm sorry about that. I went through a period in my life to where I just didn't want to write anymore and that was not fair to you, the readers. Again, I'm sorry, but the good news is that I've gained that back! I'm going to continue with this story and other stories that haven't been updated since 2010! **

**Enjoy this much needed chapter!**

_BPOV_

I sighed in relief when I heard my big brother's worried voice. I was so shaken up and Emily whimpering every now and then was not helping me at all, so it felt good to hear his soothing, velvety words.

"I I I'm f-fine! Well, n no I'm not and neither is Emily!" I know I sounded like a baby, but I was scared.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Bella, I have to tell you something important, so you need to listen very carefully. Those people downstairs are going to tell you some things that we should have told you a long time ago. Their words are going to seem unbelievable and you will be skeptical, but trust me when I say that they are all true."

I scrunched my forehead. "Edward, you're scaring me."

"Don't be afraid, angel. We will explain more in depth when we get home. Please keep Emily away though and make sure she isn't prying into your conversation. If she hears this, she could be in dire danger. Do you think you will be able to handle this, love?"

My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. What did he mean? Who were these strange people with the glowing red eyes? What was their news? Why did Edward seem afraid himself? Most importantly of all, why didn't my family tell me this so called news themselves? If they did, would I be in this situation with Emily?

A million questions ran through my head, but I answered Edward in my bravest voice. "Okay, Edward. I will listen and make sure Emily is not around to hear it."

I saw Emily's eyes widen, her mouth forming am 'o' shape.

"Love, do one more thing for me."

"What?"

"Tell me you love me, one more time?"

I was confused. Out of all of the things he could have asked from me, he asked me to say that I love him?

As weird as it was, I couldn't deny him. I do love Edward. He's the most wonderful brother in the whole wide world.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. Now, go."

I hung up and turned to Emily.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"You have to stay up here. Please don't listen to my conversation, Edward says that this can be dangerous and he doesn't want you to get in the middle of this. I don't either." I say all of this so quietly that she has to strain to hear me.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "How does he know what they want? Don't say that they knew those people were coming and they didn't give you a heads up because I'm guessing that that's untrue. Even if they knew, why would they leave us in the house alone to face them? Well, for _you _to face them? It just doesn't make sense, Bella!"

"Emily, listen to me, please? Just stay up here, you'll be far enough away that you won't hear a thing, even if I'm yelling. Please, I don't ask you for much. All I want from you is this one little thing. Please say you'll do this! Please?"

"If you keep saying please, I'll hit you with your pillow!"

I smiled at her attempted humor. "Now's not the time for a pillow fight. We can do that as soon as this conversation is through."

"You will come back?" Emily looked so scared for my safety and it really made me proud to have a friend like her.

"I promise."

"Okay, but hurry up. If you're not back in an hour, I'm sneaking out the window and getting help!"

"Okay." I turned and walked out the door, going to face these people and their story.

_EPOV_

I snapped my phone closed and sank against the tree in desperation. When my beautiful Bella figures out the truth, she will be disgusted with me, with all of us. I wouldn't be able to bare it if she decided to go live with another family, a _normal _family. I scowled at myself in disgust. I've never wanted to be a human so much in my life. They have it made. They don't have to worry about feeding on blood and they wouldn't have their loves running from them in terror. All I wanted was for my angel to love me and that's exactly why I made her tell me that. I could have asked for many other things: understanding, compassion for our kind or maybe for her to reassure me that she wasn't afraid of me, of us. Instead, I asked for the words I **needed** to hear most of all.

"_I love you Edward." _

"Son," Carlisle's voice interrupted my self loathing. "I may not be a mind reader like you, but I think I get the gist of what you're thinking. I'm sure she will love you still. I'm sure she will love all of us. Remember that day when we had to ground her for going to close to that lion?"

I cringed. That was the worst moment of my life, seeing her in that position. She was so vulnerable, so delicate.

"When you killed that lion," Carlisle said, ignoring my pained expression. "Do you remember her words?"

_"Eddie, do you remember what you said in the meadow, about how you're the bad guy?"_

_"Well, you just proved that you're not."_

_"The bad guy would have just let me be eaten by that lion. He wouldn't have saved me. You didn't. You just proved that you're __**not **__a villain, just like I knew you would."_

I smiled faintly. She put herself in harm's way, just to prove my innocence. She was truly selfless, but very foolish. She needed me to protect her and I needed her just to live.

"Son, if she was willing to do that, then she's willing to put all of this aside and continue on. If she's not, then we will have to live with the consequences." I knew that even though Carlisle was trying to sound strong, he was really breaking down inside. He couldn't imagine being without his daughter. I don't even want to go into what Esme and the others were thinking because their thoughts just screamed excessive amounts of despair at the thought of losing Bella.

I tried to follow Carlisle's example and stay strong for my family, but I can't say that my heart did not die a little on this night.

_Caius POV_

I was ecstatic because tonight I finally got to see Il mio angelo. I can't wait until she becomes of age so that I can finally tell her the depth of my feelings. I'll make her twice as happy as Cullen could ever make her and in the end, I know she will end up as Princess Isabella Volturi, **not **Isabella Cullen. I scowled at the last name. It didn't even sound appealing. Isabella deserves more that what the Cullen's can give her. When she becomes a vampire, they will inhibit her from giving into her natural urges in order to live this lie that they insist upon. When she is with me, I promise to not deny her anything.

I would do anything for her because she is my whole world.

I remember when I lost Mercedes and the pain and anguish I experienced. I refused to let those mongrels take away my Isabella; I will **not **make the same mistake that I made all those years ago.

I will fight and kill for her. God, help all those who stand in my way because I can and will destroy them if they even dare think about taking her away from me.

I heard her precious feet, lightly coming down the stairs; her beautiful heart was beating so fast.

I frowned. I'll woo her and make sure that she could never feel fear towards me, but love and compassion.

I heard her clear her throat, and looked up to find not a little girl, but a blossoming woman. She was so adorable with that little blush on her face, but at the same time she appeared salacious in her tight little tank top and those shorts. I breathed in her smell and was instantly upset when I noticed her smell was mixed with that heathen's! I looked at her shorts and noticed that they were more like boxers. They must be _his. _I was suddenly hit by a wave of jealousy. I was seeing red. I had the sudden urge to show her who she belonged to. Images of me taking her into my arms and running away appeared in my head, ripping off her clothes and pounding into her. I could almost hear her screaming my name and begging me to dominate her more.

Aro smiled at Bella and beckoned her in. There were only two seats left, the one beside me and a separate plush chair across from us. I desperately wanted her to sit beside me, but after chewing her lip, and looking back and forth, she chose the chair. I was saddened by this, but I tried not to let it show on my face.

"Is your friend listening?" Aro knew she wasn't, but he wanted to reinforce the seriousness of the situation to Bella.

"No, I made her promise not to. Although, she will get worried after about an hour and she will go find help." Bella threatened.

We knew. We had heard everything. I had to listen to Bella tell that vile creature that she loved him. Well, she won't love him for long, that's for sure!

Aro chuckled at her braveness. "We know."

Bella raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner and opened her mouth to speak, but Aro quickly cut her off.

"Bella, I need you to listen very carefully to what we are saying. This is very important, so please hold your questions until the end. Okay?"

Bella nodded her consent and Aro spoke again.

"Tell me Bella, do you like scary stories?"

"I suppose."

"What would you do if you had to meet a monster?"

Now her eyebrows were almost in her hairline. It was kind of adorable.

"Well, I don't know. Considering that there is no such thing as monsters because I have yet to meet one, I don't know how I would react."

"Well, _caro_, considering that you live with them, I should say that you should know what your reaction is."

Ah, I saw what Aro was doing. He was making the Cullens look like monsters, very clever.

Bella's mouth snapped open. "How dare you say such things about my family? They are good people and they love me! They-"

"Are not actual people," Marcus interrupted her.

"Neither are we actually," I spoke up looking her dead in the eyes.

She looked appalled. "You people are crazy!"

"Bella, we speak the truth," Aro reassured her calmly.

She crossed her arms in a petulant manner. "Alright, so humor me. If you're not actual people then what are you? Ghosts?"

We chuckled.

"No, Bella. We're vampires."

"Prove it."

We were shocked. She didn't react the way a normal person would react. She was calm and expectant.

Aro looked at Jane and told her silently what to do. She nodded, went up to Bella's chair and lifted it off of the ground, high in the air.

Bella's eyes went wide and her breath nearly left her. Aro signaled for Jane to put the chair down and she did.

After a few stabilizing breaths, Bella finally calmed down. "Are you saying that my entire family are vampires?"

"Yes, but technically they are not your biological family." Marcus spoke.

Bella's heart beat increased. "What? Of course they are!"

"They found you in a meadow when you were four, Bella. Your real parents had left you there because they could not support you. If the Cullens were your real family, you would be a half breed," Aro spoke gently.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What's a half breed?"

"Half human, half vampire," Marcus replied.

Bella was silent. You could tell that she was hurt, incredulous, and angry at the same time.

"Do you have any questions at all?" Aro was hoping she would ask about her fate, instead, she just stared blankly at the wall.

"Bella?"

We waited for ten minutes, but she still wasn't responding. All of us began to panic and Aro stood up, going over to her and lightly tapping her shoulder. I tried to keep my distance because I did not want to be tempted by her beauty. Still, it killed me inside to see her like this.

Suddenly the door flew open and penny head came in with his family trailing behind him.

"Love, please. Respond to me. Please?"

Suddenly, Bella's eyes flashed up to his with such anger and hate, that it made me smile inside and out.

"Don't you dare call me that," She yelled.

All of their eyes held hurt. "Sweetheart," Carlisle tried to approach her, but she backed up. That seemed to hurt him even more. "Don't be afraid," he whispered.

"Oh, I'm not afraid. I always knew you guys were different, but I never thought you would be _this _different and I never thought that you would keep it from me for _this _long! How could you?" The last part she directed at Cullen Jr.

"Bella, I can explain-"

"There's nothing to explain! You want to know why? I had to find out from people that I don't know, about what my family has been keeping from me. _They _explained it, when it's not their job! It's _yours! _I am so angry right now; I can't even look at you."

"Bells," the big oaf in the corner whimpered.

She turned her glare on him and he looked like he wanted to cry.

She got up out of her chair and went up to her room. "Emily, I think you need to go home."

"Is everything okay, Bells? You sound angry."

"I am, but it's not directed towards you. I just found some things out and I need to be alone for right now."

"Okay, Bella. I called my mom anyway to come and get me. I'll see you later."

The little red head girl came through the living room, smiled faintly and the Cullens and left.

Everything was dead silent and stayed that way for hours, until I finally decided to break it.

"Well, I say our job is done here brothers." Aro raised an eyebrow. I ignored him and turned to the Cullens.

"We'll be in a hotel nearby. Tell Bella if she has anymore questions, which she will because there is a lot of things unsaid, then to come see us. I don't think she would believe you anyway considering she hates you." I directed this last part to penny head.

His eyes flashed with rage and was about to say something, when the blonde spoke.

" Voi bastardi! Avete rovinato tutto! Non ti sei sempre! E sapete che cosa? Non stiamo andando a inviare le sue per quelle domande perché Bella ci chiederà se stessa. Essa può sembrare arrabbiato con noi, ma lei ci perdonerà perché ci ama. Essaappartiene a questa famiglia.** Ella appartiene con Edward!**"

I lunged for her, but Aro held me back.

"Let us go," Aro spoke in a demanding voice. I snarled at him as he dragged me out of the house and away from my love.

**(AN: Translation is at the end of the chapter.) **

_BPOV_

I felt like sobbing, but I held it in so that they would not hear. How could they? They should have told me before! I can't believe they hid something like this from me. It's not like I'm horrified by what they are. I know they would never hurt my physically, but they defiantly hurt me emotionally. They said they loved me, but if they did, they would have told me. A real family would have discussed this instead of sweeping it under the rug. I trusted them, loved them and they betrayed me! How am I supposed to get over something like this?

I sighed and looked at my clock. It was seven in the morning and I didn't get any sleep at all.

My eyes rested on my door.

I wonder if they sleep in coffins. Although, I haven't seen any coffins around the house, not in Alice's and Jasper's room, not in Rosalie and Emmett's room, mom and dad's, (Carlisle and Esme, my brain interrupted.) or in Edward's…

It hurt to think of him. Out of all my family members, I've always had that special type of relationship with him. It hurt to think that my superhero brother, the only person in my life who I idolized, could hurt me in this way. I know that this hurt that I was feeling wasn't what they had planned, but it still came from their actions.

I looked out my window and saw that it was possibly going to be another gloomy day, just like any other day in Forks, Washington. Daylight was mixing with night in a strange, beautiful way.

I need to get out, just for a little while. I can't take this anymore. I carefully, lifted up my window, so I would not disturb my weird family and climbed out slowly.

When my feet touched the ground, I sprinted off towards the park. The wet, dewy wind hit my eyes, making them sting, but I kept going until I got to my favorite swing.

I sat down and started swinging my feet back and forth in a slow motion. I didn't feel like going high, not when I was in this kind of mood.

I remember the first time _he _and I came to this park.

"_Eddie, I'm bored." I walked into his room and hugged my teddy bear to my chest. _

_He moved away from his spot on the piano bench and picked me up. I squealed in delight as his stone cold arms wrapped securely around my waist. I felt so safe when I was in his arms. It was as if his arms blocked the cruel world out. _

_His lips brushed against my forehead and I shivered. He smiled. "Well, what do you feel like doing, love?" _

"_Swing," I demanded. He chuckled. _

"_Okay, I'll take you to the community park." He gently moved me from his arms onto his back. _

"_Hold on tight, love." _

_I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck as hard as I could. I've noticed throughout the years that no matter how hard I squeeze him or any other member of my family, I don't hurt them. It's as if they're Bella resistant and therefore, immune to my rough, playful nature. _

_I could feel the wind, gently breezing by my body, my hair whipping around my pale face and the speed at which we were going at. Before I knew it, we were at the park. I've never been here before because Eddie and I are always preoccupied with the meadow. There was a swing set, a slide, monkey bars, a jungle gym, a see saw and a spinning wheel. _

_I quickly ran over to the swing as soon as Eddie let me down and climbed on. He laughed at my over eagerness and ran up behind me. I tried kicking myself off the ground, but my legs were too short and I didn't have the right rhythm going on. _

"_Do you want some help, love?" _

"_No, I have it!" I had insisted. _

_After about five more minutes of trying, I finally gave up. I felt like I was going to cry at my failure. Before I could shed one single tear, though, Eddie sat on the swing next to me and started to swing…very high. _

_I felt my mouth drop open in shock and jealousy. Of course Edward could do this simple thing. He can do everything and anything perfectly and not even have to try. _

_Edward noticed my stare and stopped. "You know," he said. "I'm really not perfect Bella. I have faults and there are some things that you know better than I do and there are things that I know better than you." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Did I say what I was thinking out loud? Did he read my mind? He laughed. "No, you weren't thinking out loud and no, I can't read your mind unfortunately." At this he frowned and looked deep in thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Your face is like an open book though. I can usually get the gist of what you're thinking by reading your facial expressions." _

_I crossed my arms over my chest. "I still don't see why people have to try harder than others. I think we should have been made equally. Everyone should be able to do everything and be good at everything." _

_Edward looked at me thoughtfully before he spoke. _

"_If you think about it, love, there is a good explanation as to why some people succeed and others fail." _

"_And what is that?" _

"_Well, if everyone was good at everything and could do things on their own, then we wouldn't need each other. When others succeed and see others fail, most of the time they step in to help that other person out. Then the tables get turned later on down the road and the person who helped you is the person you need to help now. Don't you see? We depend on each other. If we didn't need each other for anything, then there would probably be no families and if there were no families, then we wouldn't be sitting here, together right now." _

_My eyes glistened with tears as I thought of my life without Edward in it. It would be a dull, uncaring, unloving place. Suddenly, I got where he was coming from and silently thanked God that he made each individual have difficulties with certain things that we can overcome with the help of those special people in our lives. _

"_Now, I will ask again. Would you like some help?" He said softly. _

_I nodded my head and let him teach me the right way to swing. _

_I'll never forget that day for three very important reasons:_

_One, if I had given up I would have never experienced that marvelous feeling of soaring through the air and feeling like I could touch the sky. _

_Two, I realized that day, that no matter what, I could never leave my big brother. I was so attached to him and if I let go now, it would kill me. _

_And three, that day Edward taught me a very important lesson: its okay to ask for help and be dependent on others because in the end, they are just as dependent on you as you are on them. _

Tears sprung to my eyes again as I remembered that conversation and my realization. I love him and I love the rest of my family, but they should have told me this.

They should have-

"Excuse me," a feminine voice hovered above me. I looked up to see a brown headed woman with tan skin and bright eyes. To her left was a black haired man with a mustache and big, brown eyes. They both looked at me with concern.

"Sweetie, are you lost?"

I sniffed. "N-no. I just found out something about my family and it's hard to cope with because they kept it from me for so long."

The woman smiled gently at me and sat down in the swing beside me. The man squatted in front of me and looked into my eyes. "Why don't you tell us all about it?" I shook my head. Even though those people back at the house didn't say it, I knew better than to expose my family. There is a reason that many people don't know about the vampires that walk among us so I need to keep quiet about that.

"Talking may make you feel better," the woman spoke kindly.

I sighed. There was no way I was going to get these people to leave me alone, so maybe I can tell them half of the story.

"I just found out that I was adopted."

"Oh, honey, no matter what you must be thinking, I'm sure your family loves you and considers you a part of their family even if you are not related by blood." The woman's eyes looked sad. Kind of like she knew how the whole adoption process works.

"Well, I wouldn't even call myself adopted. They found me in the middle of a field. Apparently my real parents just left me there without a care in the world."

The man's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, were you found here? In Forks?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

Both of their faces paled. "W-w-what did you say y-your name was a-again?" The woman stuttered.

"I didn't, but my name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I go by Bella though."

Both of their eyes widened and they jumped away from me and looked at me with surprise and tears in their eyes.

"What?" I demanded. Why are they acting like this? They were fine just a minute ago!

The woman grabbed me in a hug and the man just stood there with joy, shock and sadness in his eyes.

"Um," I choked out. Well this wasn't awkward at all. Maybe I should have just stayed in my bed.

The woman was mumbling things into my hair. I couldn't hear her all that well, but it sounded like she was saying, "I can't believe it's you. I can't believe it's you."

I looked at the man desperately, my eyes pleading with him to make his crazy wife let me go.

The man noticed and tried to pull his wife off of me. She put up a fight and he tried to reason with her. "Honey, let go of the poor girl," the man spoke quietly. She finally relented.

He turned to me. "Come on baby girl, we'll take you home," he said.

My eyebrows rose at his affectionate nick name for me and I began to second guess these people. What if they were kidnappers? What if they wanted to kill me?

The woman seemed to notice my distress and quickly reassured me. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. Now, show us where you live and we will drop you off."

She pointed to a police car sitting on the curb. I immediately felt ten times better about being with them. Cops don't hurt people, the help people.

I nodded and went with them.

When I strapped myself into the backseat, I immediately forget that I didn't ask for their names.

"Um, excuse me?"

The woman turned all the way around from the passenger seat.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to ask you for your names. You know mine, so it's only fair…" I trailed off.

"Oh yes, we forgot as well. I'm Renee and this is my husband, Charlie."

**I'm sorry if this isn't as interesting as you guys had hoped. I'm trying to get back into writing and it's a little hard. So forgive me if it's not up to your standards! **

**I will work on my other stories as well! **

**Much love, **

**RedRose102**

**Translation: You bastard! You ruined everything! You always do! And you know what? We won't be sending her to you for those questions because Bella will ask us herself. She may seem angry with us, but she will forgive us because she loves us. She belongs with this family! She belongs with Edward! **

**Caro- Sweetheart **


	19. Learning lessons on how to forgive

Renee and Charlie were very strange people. Every once in a while they would glance back at me through the mirror, like I was some kind of science project. I was relieved when we finally reached my house. The man, Charlie, let out a low whistle at the sight of my home and even I had to admit it was beautiful on the outside, but on the inside there were lies, deceit, mistrust, and stories untold.

Renee smiled weakly. "It's a beautiful home. I'm sure you've had a good life so far."

I looked at her and this time, I really looked at her. She had brownish red hair; almost the same as mine, except it was shorter. She had a heart shaped face and her upper lip was smaller than her bottom. Just like mine.

I studied Charlie, too. He had big, wide brown eyes that crinkled in the corners whenever he smiled. He had short brown hair and a small pointy nose too.

I remember Emmett making jokes about how my eyes were so big. He'd call me bug eyes and then he would run around me, making buzzing noises. I could see that Charlie had the same problem as me.

Realizing that I hadn't said anything, I spoke up. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Charlie turned around and stared at me. "Do you not like these people? Have they ever hurt you at all? If they have, I have a few guns in the trunk…"

My eyes widened. No matter how much pain my family had put me in, I wouldn't want them to get hurt. Can vampires get hurt? What are their weaknesses? If Charlie barged in there and shot Edward, would he die?

"Charlie, stop! You're scaring her! He's not going to hurt your…family. I promise." Renee smiled slightly, her eyes watering.

I sighed. "I know. Would you two like to come in? I'm sure my...Carlisle and Esme would like to thank you." I couldn't find it in myself to call them mom and dad. Not when they weren't.

The couple smiled and nodded and together we made our way to the front porch. I was about to open the door, but _he _beat me to it. He looked down at me, with anger and sadness in his eyes. I instantly felt bad, but then I realized all the crap I had been through in the past 24 hours and suddenly I didn't feel so sympathetic. I walked past him and brought Charlie and Renee with me. They smiled politely towards him, but his face remained impassive.

Esme rushed up to me and gathered me into a hug. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry about everything. We should have told you sooner, but we were afraid. We didn't want you to hate us! Please baby, please. We promise we won't hide anything from you again. Please, just forgive us. Please?"

Her sobbing was the worst sound in the world. It broke my heart. I returned her hug with vigor and I realized that I couldn't really stay mad at them. They raised me, they took me in and despite all of the lies about whom they were, there was one thing that wasn't a lie, and that was their love for me. I knew that for sure. You can't fake love.

I pulled back, but it seemed Esme wouldn't let me go. She just held on tighter, almost as if she was afraid that I would run away again.

"I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you guys. I love you all too much to let you go."

Esme finally pulled back and stared at me with so much love in her eyes. I reached up and kissed her cheek to let her know that all was truly forgiven.

I looked behind her and saw Carlisle, looking at me with so much sadness. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped me up in his arms and kissed the top of my forehead. "I'm sorry that you don't see us as your parents anymore, but you need to realize that it doesn't matter if we're not related by blood, I'll always love you as a daughter and so will Esme."

I suddenly realized that they must have overheard me in the car. I forgot all about their special hearing.

I glanced up at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have called you two by your first names. No matter how different we are, I know that you two love me. You guys aren't Carlisle and Esme. You're mom and dad, and nothing can change that."

They both smiled at me with so much love and I felt my heart swell.

Charlie cleared his throat and I turned around to face the two strange people, all the while avoiding _his _eyes. I could easily forgive everyone else, but Edward and I have, or _had, _a special relationship. I could never put my finger on it, but our relationship never felt like a sibling relationship. It felt like something more. Something more powerful.

"Well, I suppose we should head on out, Renee," Charlie spoke so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear.

"Oh," Renee's face fell with heavy disappointment. What's her deal?

"Wait," dad's arms immediately dropped from my waist. "Did you say Renee? As in Renee Swan?"

Renee perked up and smiled. "Yes, and this is my husband, Charlie Swan."

"Bella, how about you go up to your room. I'll bring you some lunch later," mom said lovingly.

"Yes, momma," I didn't need to cause them any more trouble.

I walked up the stairs slowly, but was stopped by Emmett's booming voice.

"Bella banana!"

I turned around and smiled at my puppy eyed brother and my other two siblings.

"What Emmy bear?"

Emmett's eyes lit up when I used his nickname. "Are we good in the hood?"

I laughed. "Yes, it's all good in this neighborhood!"

Next thing I know I'm being swung around by my huge gorilla brother.

"Emmett," _he _hissed. Emmett set me back down and faced him solemnly. Until now, he had been silent and now he looked like he wanted to rip Emmett's head off. Heaven knows why. Can male vampires have periods? If so, then I'd say Edward is probably on his. That's sad that he might have his period and I haven't even started mine.

"What?" Emmett demanded angrily. "Is Eddie pissed because Bella banana forgave everybody else except for him? You know Edward just because she's your-"

"EMMETT THAT'S ENOUGH!" We all jumped at his velvety outburst. Edward almost never yells and when he does, then you know you've crossed the line. Emmett's eyes held nothing but hurt and Edward was clenching his teeth.

Mom and dad looked ready to intervene while Charlie and Renee looked uncomfortable and awkward.

"You know Emmy bear," Edward sneered. I felt my temper start to boil. "You really need to learn how to check yourself, you mother-"

"Edward," mom exclaimed, shocked.

"No mom! Let me get this out! He's been pissing me off all week and-"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT ASSHOLE? YOU'RE TICKING ME OFF RIGHT NOW! STOP YELLING AT EMMETT YOU JERK!"

Everyone turned to look at me with shock. I've never yelled before at any of them.

"Bella," Edward intoned more softly.

"NO! YOU HAD YOUR TIME TO YELL, NOW LISTEN TO ME! EMMETT IS RIGHT. I FORGIVE EVERYONE, BUT YOU! THE REASON WHY I CAN FORGIVE THEM IS BECAUSE IT'S EASIER! I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU BECAUSE IT'S HARDER!" Tears were pouring down my face at this point.

"Love," Edward looked as if he was in pain and that broke my heart and made me angry at the same time. He doesn't have a reason to be sad. I do dammit!

"NO, DON'T YOU 'LOVE' ME. I THOUGHT WE WERE CLOSER. I FEEL CLOSER TO YOU THAN I DO THE OTHERS. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD FEEL THE SAME, BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T BECAUSE IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THE TRUTH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORST PART ABOUT BEING LIED TO IS, EDWARD? THE WORST PART IS REALIZING THAT YOU WEREN'T WORTH THE TRUTH! THE WORST PART IS KNOWING THAT YOU WEREN'T TRUSTED BY THE PERSON THAT YOU LOVE MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD. THAT KILLS ME EDWARD! IT JUST KILLS ME!" By now the tears were falling freely.

Edward looked as if he was going to die, so I turned around and stormed up the stairs. I couldn't take it anymore. I had hoped to make up with him, but planning something and doing it are two separate things.

I slammed my door shut with enough force to knock down my favorite picture of Edward and I. I just ignored it and crawled into my bed. Well, if I wasn't worth the truth, then that picture was not worth picking up.

_Edward POV _

My heart was splitting in two. The pain on Bella's face was stark and bare as all can be. It hurt to see all of that pain on her face. It hurt hearing her question my love for her.

**Sorry Eddie. **Emmett thought.

I sighed. "It isn't your fault Emmett. I shouldn't have gotten so nasty with you."

I looked up and thankfully Carlisle and Esme had led Charlie and Renee out of the room, so at least they didn't witness our weird exchange.

"Do you think that Bella's real parents would try to take her away from us?" Rosalie finally spoke up.

Alice's face went all cloudy and I knew she was trying to see Bella's future. "Hmm, so far, nothing bad is going to happen where Charlie and Renee is concerned, but as for Caius and the Volturi…"

I growled.

"Over my undead body," I snarled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's a good one Eddie! Undead body! HEHEHEHE! OUCH ROSIE!" Emmett rubbed the back of his head while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, this is serious," Jasper said solemnly. "Edward could lose his mate and we all could lose our lives."

"Pssh, well excuse me for trying to lighten up the atmosphere sweet cheeks. Ow! Dammit Rosie! Stop!"

"Well Emmett, after Rosalie finishes serving you your balls on a silver platter, how about you sit down and help us grownups figure out a way to sort this mess out?" Jasper spoke, calmly.

Emmett growled and Rosalie smirked.

Before I could say, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's a good one Jazz," my cell phone rang.

_Unknown caller_

I pursed my lips together and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"What's up penny head?" Jane's nasally voice rang through the speaker.

"Ah Jane. To what do I owe this pleasant phone call?"

"Cut the bull penny. Long story short, Felix and I just caught Bella with the two humans and if I'm correct, which I always am, they are in your place of rest?"

I swallowed. This could be bad. This could be very bad for Charlie and Renee. "They are Bella's biological parents. They found her sobbing in the park after your masters delivered the news." I growled into my phone.

"Is she alright?" Jane asked, worriedly.

"Barely," I gritted out.

"Just answer this _sullen Cullen: _do they know what you are? The parental humans, I mean?"

"No, and they never will. Alice had a vision that they won't be a problem. This will probably be their first and last glimpse of their daughter."

"Very well, then. Oh and by the way. The show that you and Bella put on was delightful. I recorded the whole fight on this cell phone and just sent it to Master Caius. He will be so pleased to find out that his plan is coming together quite nicely."

Oh hell no! Now THAT was the final straw! "Listen to me and listen to me well short cake. No one and I mean NO ONE will take her away from me! If I have to kill your precious master to ensure that, then believe me, I will not hesitate to do so and you can tell him that yourself. I would come in person, but I'm too busy trying to make things right with Bella, watching her sleep, and spending time with her. You want to know why I can do that, because I'M her mate. Not that pretensions blonde douche that you placed on a pedestal. So, tell your master that that little video may have given him hope, but the outcome of this war is going to dash his dreams and fantasies because Bella is MINE." Before she had a chance to reply, I hung up.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all stared at me in shock and all I could manage to say was, "It…is…on!"

_Caius POV_

I smiled at the little video that Aro's pet had sent me. It was all coming together so nicely. Although it hurt to see my angel in pain, it was for the best. Maybe when she's mine, we can both watch that boy's slow death together and have a good laugh. My phone vibrated again and I glanced down to find that Jane had sent me a death threat from penny head. I laughed whole heartedly. Oh did he really think that now? Well, Cullen, we'll just see about that.

You might get to watch her sleep, you might have a chance to _try _to patch things up with her, and you might get to spend more time with her, but trust me when I say that you won't have the privilege for long. Do _you _want to know why? Well, it's because before we left, I had Jane slip into Bella's bedroom and slip her a little surprise.

Soon Bella. Soon you will be mine!

_Bella POV_

I lay down on my bed with dry eyes. I had no more tears. I couldn't even shed one. I was all cried out.

_Knock! _

_Knock!_

"Come in," I muttered weakly.

Mom's head popped out from behind the door and she gave me a small smile.

"Honey, are you alright?" I immediately felt guilty. I was causing her so much pain and all she has ever done is treat me like a princess.

"Yes, momma. I'm sorry that I yelled and cussed like I did earlier."

Mom sighed. "It was bound to happen. I can't say that I blame you. However, if you do cuss like that again, I **will **ground you, young lady. I didn't even think you knew half of those dirty words."

"I heard them whenever Emmett was losing a video game to Jazz or…you know…him." I still couldn't say Edward's name.

Mom rolled her eyes. "I knew I should have canceled that boy's World of Warcraft account."

I giggled.

Mom set down the tray of food and I realized that she had made my favorite lunch. An Italian BMT: salami, peperoni, black forest ham, oil, vinegar, mustard, lettuce, provolone cheese, pickles, cucumbers, bell peppers and banana peppers. Along with apple slices, all peeled and fruit dip. She even made her famous freshly squeezed lemonade for me. It was perfect.

"Thank you momma," I whispered. I knew I didn't deserve this special treatment.

Mom kissed my forehead. "Anytime sweetie."

I smiled up at her. "I don't know what I would ever do without this family. I don't even want to think about it!"

"What would you do if your real family ever wanted you back, Bella?" Mom surprised me.

I scrunched my face up in concentration. "Well, I would tell them no."

Now mom looked surprised. "No? Why is that?"

"Well, because they're not my family. They're just simply the people who created me. A family loves each other. A family never gives up a member, no matter how hard the struggle. Family never gives up on family. You guys are my family."

Mom smiled, kissed the top of my head and walked to the door. Before I could take a bite of my sandwich, though, she spoke. "Bella, you might want to tell that to keep that in mind when you think of Edward."

I looked at her in astonishment, but before I could say a word, she closed my door. After she left, I slid up to my pillow, with my sandwich in hand and yelped. Something just poked me in the butt.

I put my sandwich down and grabbed a business card in between my sheets.

Caius Volturi

(890) 662-5061

Do you have a problem? Let Caius Volturi clean it up!

Caius Volturi? The creepy blonde guy? I don't know about that…

I flipped the back of the card over and found a note:

Bella, 

If you are reading this, then you probably did not hear the full story of our kind and your fate. If you have any questions or concerns, then please, do not hesitate to call Il mio angelo.

Forever yours, 

Caius

My eyebrows rose at the fate part. My fate? What did he mean by 'your fate'? Am I going to die because of this knowledge? No, Edward would never allow that.

My fate?

After about thirty minutes of deliberation, I walked over to my phone, thanking God that I had my own private line, and dialed the number on the card.

"Hello?" A creepy velvet voice answered.

I swallowed hard. "What about my fate?"

The voice let out a chuckle that sounded like knifes slashing skin.

"Oh Bella! I've been waiting for your call for over twenty four hours now and that's the first thing you say? I don't even get a hello?"

I ground my teeth together. "Listen you jerk, I just want to know my fate. This is not some kind of a joke and I would appreciate it if you would just answer my question. Apparently, I came to the wrong source. I'll just go ask my Edward!" Before the creep could respond, I slammed the phone back in its cradle and stomped out of my room.

I know I'm being very short tempered and that might get me killed, but right now, I don't care.

Just as I was about to go down the stairs, I heard my lullaby drifting from Edward's room. Out of habit, I walked toward it.

I leaned against his doorframe and just watched him. I knew he could feel my eyes on him by the way his shoulders stiffened, but he continued to play.

I sighed. Seeing him in pain, just hurt. Knowing that I was the cause of his pain just killed me.

"Can I sit down with you?" I asked quietly.

Immediately his playing stopped and he turned around to face me. "You didn't even have to ask, Bella," he said just as softly. His eyes held hope and that made me smile.

I walked over to him and instead of sitting on the piano bench, like I'm used to doing, I sat on his lap. A bold move on my part, but I just needed to be in his arms. Edward didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he wrapped his arms around my body and cradled me to his chest.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be love. I deserved it."

"No you didn't. No matter how much hurt I felt, I shouldn't have made you feel that hurt as well. As mom would say: 'Two wrongs don't make a right.' I'm just really sorry."

Edward smiled at me. "It's quite alright love."

"I hope that from now on, you'll tell me the truth, though," I peered up at him through suspicious eyes.

Edward nodded his head sadly. "I will love. This whole experience has taught me a lesson that I will never forget."

"Never lie to your favorite adopted sister?" I smiled cheekily.

"No. Never piss off my favorite person that I love more than life itself," he grinned.

I giggled and snuggled in deeper to his chest.

"So, Edward, what happens to me? Now that I know this stuff, I mean?"

Edward stiffened. "Well, uh, Bella, I'm not sure how to answer that."

I glared up at him. "Remember that lesson that you learned? Well, you're about to learn it again, if you don't tell me now."

Edward looked pained. "Love."

I immediately softened my eyes and tightened my grip on his shirt. "Edward, please tell me. I can handle it. I promise."

Edward sighed into my hair. "You have a choice Bella. You can either live on this earth as a vampire for all eternity, or you can die early as a human."

I gasped.

**Sorry to leave it off right there, but my mom just got here! She's helping me fix some computer stuff. I know you guys might have questions or concerns about what my plans are regarding this story, but I've already answered them on my profile page. So, just go on there and read what I have posted and hopefully that will answer your questions. If not, then do not hesitate to send me a PM! **

**Sorry for the mistakes. I'm sort of in a rush. Hopefully you liked this enough to keep on reading it! **

**XXXOOO**

**RedRose102**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight) **


End file.
